


落日幻覺

by PatriciaKCN



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Multi, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatriciaKCN/pseuds/PatriciaKCN
Summary: Loki有时候会想，如果没有在这里遇见Thor，自己会是什么模样。三年高中过去，进入大学，和家中彻底断联，将过去封锁在记忆中。落满灰尘，一成不变，痛苦相随。这种想法不过是建立在不可能实现的假设之上，但是无论是假设还是现实，他都会按照这样的计划生存下去，他的生活也不会有什么翻天覆地的变化。他现在的生活也确实如此，贫瘠，落寞，挣扎求生。Thor出现与否，都不会在根本上改变什么。Loki可以确定，Thor不是他的救赎。倘若未来，他终于触碰到那些现在幻想的希望，不会是因为Thor Odinson像是救世主那样把他从炼狱中拯救。没有人可以，除了他自己。所以，Thor喜欢他也好，和其他学生一样厌恶他也罢，Loki并不在意。只是看到来自Thor的躲避和目光闪烁，心脏绞紧皱缩带来的疼痛不会因为自己的认知而减弱。又或许那只是他在自我催眠，他至今还没有学会如何放下一个人，即便他从来没有拥有过。
Relationships: Laufey & Loki (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki (Agent of Asgard) & Verity Willis, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 10





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> 校园AU，参考雷神电影系列及仙宫007的部分剧情和设定  
> 双性Loki，有月经，请不要默认男性的性别基础设置，务必注意避雷谢谢  
> 全文无重要原创角色，但不排除魔改  
> 涉及一定的Thor/Jane内容，  
> 有观点输出意味，可能与您认知的恋爱/婚姻观念相悖，请注意避雷  
> 长篇，更新缓慢，尽量保证一月四更每次不少于3K

每一所高中都有属于它的传说。

不要会错意，这里的传说不是关于获得好运的雕像，也不是寄居在某一栋某一层教学楼的幽灵鬼怪，更不会是这所学校令人赞叹的名校升学率。不需要过往历史，不需要向未来流传，这种传说只发生于当下。

或者说，当下的一段时间。

球场上总能引起阵阵尖叫的运动员、舞会上令人倾倒的女王、情书不断或是追求者环绕的校园甜心，诸如此类。

学校，高中，人来人往，有人毕业离开前往下一站，有人踏入校门开启新旅程。不变的是永远会有那么些个明星，不多不少，身边簇拥着属于他们的追随者，站在聚光灯下，竭尽全力展示自己最美好的一面。

耀眼，瞩目，光芒万丈。

有句俗话说“地球离了谁都会继续转下去”，但是在这里，除了学习之外的校园生活围绕着她或他旋转。以这些明星为中心，以关注的视线为丝，一张巨大的网就此铺开，笼罩着整个象牙塔，没有任何一个人能够挣脱捕捉。

筛选出中心人物的关键词在不同学校里或有偏差，但总归少不了这张网。

不断有人试图挤进中心，圈子的中心，成为视线的焦点。那些渴望认同与被欢迎的学生们对宝座艳羡不已，然而成为校园国王和皇后就和考试拿第一名一样，只靠努力就能获得纯属痴心妄想。

运气让一切既简单又困难，飘忽不定，捉摸不透。不过不能成为最为闪耀的存在也不必气馁，退而求其次，只要保证自己的平凡普通就好。几乎没有人会因为平凡而受到赞美，普通的面孔重叠隐匿在彼此之间，催生妒忌艳羡校园巨星的光芒，但是，平凡具有最基本的好处。

平凡带来的归属感。

普通、平凡、常见、平庸，这些常人才是人群中的大多数，普通人只需要普普通通，就能相对安全平稳地度过高中，甚至会在未来的某一天里擦拭相片怀念地回忆这段时光。

不幸的是，总会有人的高中生活是一生噩梦。

怪胎，书呆子，讨厌鬼，或者某些让人意想不到的恶意绰号，诸如此类的标签没有贴在额前却在头顶盘旋，嘲笑与歧视作为惩罚伴随整个高中，恐惧刺入骨髓全身蔓延，直到毕业离开学校也不一定真正得到救赎。

对于这些人如何幸存，确实没有多少人会注意。他们就像花园里的虫子，害虫，可怜虫，没有人会在意他们。他们也不是虫子，至少会有人类研究虫子，可在校园里没有人会想去研究这些怪胎。“当你凝视深渊时，深渊也在凝视你”，在意他们研究他们的行为轨迹，估计离成为他们这样的怪人也不远了吧！

人们猜测，或许几个怪人凑在一起会创造他们的联络站，在艰苦岁月里互相搀扶，听起来倒也有那么些令人动容的情谊。当然，怪人们多是独来独往，形单影只，像是四处逃窜的老鼠。他们是幽灵，是透明人，在人们需要他们时显出实体——唾弃他们的时候。于是他们的作用简单易懂：供路过这些怪人的人们嘲笑或者表演明显到夸张的躲避，这有助于激发团体内部的认同感和凝聚力。

这些被选出来的可怜虫能否收获同情是个未知数。但可以确定的是，没有人关心他们的真实感受，没有人。拳头打在脸上时，他们有没有感到疼痛？被奚落时有没有感到屈辱，被围在人群中呵斥时有没有感到恐惧？或许有些可怜虫们不会体验到群起而攻之，不过还有一个问题适合这种情况，被无声排挤时有没有感到孤独无助？

当然，当然会疼，会屈辱，会恐惧，会孤独无助，但这都是人们期待的。快乐太少了，总有一部分要建立在这些痛苦之上。

于是这些饱含痛苦的果实被捧到人们嘴边，供人随意品尝。

天使有传说，老鼠自然也有故事。

为人津津乐道的故事。

现在是九月，开学季，暑假结束，不想开学的情绪在每个返校学生之间传染，要说什么让他们看起来还算有些活力的，大概就是忍不住好奇这个假期的各种八卦。

以及，即将到来的新生们，会是什么模样。

新鲜感带来的活力注入体内，犹如治愈疾病的良药。好吧，效果没有那么振奋人心，但至少让这些愁眉苦脸的年轻人不再唉声叹气，到底是终于有了些许精神气。现在，满怀这样的好奇心，高年级学生们屏住呼吸翘首以盼，等候第一次踏过校门的新生们能给百无聊赖的他们提供些乐子。

第一个流言，也是最重要的一个，产生于新生报道的那个上午。这种流言每年都有类似版本，流言的主题毫无新意，内容上也只有姓名的差异，但总能吸引所有人都眼球。

“新生中有个帅气迷人的男生。”

不管相不相信，传说中的天使或者恶魔都是在到来第一天显露身形，这座象牙塔里未来三年的腥风血雨中总有他们的身影。

按照往常，这样的八卦讯息会用将近一个多月的时间以各种形式在学生们之间流传，直到热爱八卦的人们对每一个被提名的男孩都有所了解，能将他们的名字长相甚至是外号一一对应。然后在各自的小团体中不经意选出最养眼的那位，审美差异客观存在，但最终总有统一结果。

今年出现了些例外情况。

这种繁琐的比较讨论过程似乎失去了存在意义，人们在第一天就发现了最佳人选。没有质疑，没人反驳，当事人甚至不知道比赛规则，便轻易摘下某个滑稽比赛的桂冠。

ThorOdinson，风暴眼中心的那个人。

浓密柔顺的金色短发，海水般湛蓝的眼眸，比神话中永生的神更英俊的面庞，通过T恤和外套的褶皱可以轻易推断出挺拔强健的身形，在注意到他之后几乎没有任何人的视线离开过他，无一不被那双眼睛俘获。

他是新生里最帅的那个，也是最性感的。

至少大部分女生和一些男生是如此认为的。

总而言之，Thor Odinson的出现带来了许多他本人意想不到的效果，这个沉闷又不安的九月开学季变得更加有趣，也更加疯狂。

意料之中地，好事者们的目光聚集在这个一年级新生身上，大有不探究出什么誓不罢休的架势。于是Thor Odinson在进入学校的第一分钟便获得了不少人在三年中一直梦寐以求的东西——关注。

也确实没有什么能够瞒住这些人的眼睛，何况Thor没有任何心思用于隐藏自我。接下来的日子里，实际上只有短短一个星期时间，ThorOdinson的详细资料便被有心人整理出来。

他喜欢运动，这一点完全在意料之中，球场上的他总能吸引来一片尖叫和欢呼；喜欢红色，衣服上总是要和红色沾一点边；穿衣风格比较简洁，可以看得出来除去色彩之外对服装搭配没有其他见解；家境不错或者远远不止于不错，从他衣服的面料和质感可以看出一二，还有就是放学后停在路边的豪车，据说接送他的是他们家专门为他聘请的司机。

说到关于他的信息，自然不能忽略人际关系。

ThorOdinson的朋友们，Fandral，Hogun，以及Volstagg，这是他最要好的朋友，他的兄弟。没错，二年级那个不好惹的Volstagg，一年级里和他同样备受关注的Fandral，都是他的死党。据说，还是据说，他们是发小。

还有一个关系非常好的朋友，这里需要单独说。

Sif，新生里最引人注目的女生之一，泛着光亮的乌木色长发和美艳精致的相貌让她一入校也获得了类似于Thor的关注，不过这次关注主要来自于男生，当然属于女生的也不少。她的性格让她在第一天就和其他新生打成一片，而后入校考试年级第三的成绩向所有关注者证明了自己的实力，没有人敢轻视小瞧她。

她和Thor就像Fandral和Thor一样，关系匪浅，进一步观察不难发现他们五个人常常聚在一起，说是一个小团体都不过分。

这么看来，目前在这个学校的学生们，只要对某种隐藏规则有所认同，便提前预定了剩余高中生涯里所有关于他们五个人的八卦。

不过，虽然说是这五个人，其实视线都聚焦在Thor身上。这不难理解，如果和他们五个人擦肩而过，你的第一直觉便会告诉你，ThorOdinson是他们的主心骨。

所有人喜欢Thor，没有人不喜欢他，这是我们现在知道的。

早晨，在第一节上课铃打响之前，走廊储物柜附近是绝佳的流言温床，你可以看到各种各样的新鲜事，只要你注意力集中。

通常来说，大家会利用这段时间相互说上一句“早上好”，关系不错就会再加上几句闲聊而非直接钻进柜子翻找物品，当然对于那些团体内部紧密联系的男男女女而言，这个时间聊天、八卦、嘲笑他人甚至调情都是合理利用。

今天和往常一样，热闹的早晨，烦心事尚未显露踪迹因此精力旺盛的年轻人们聚在一起，用各种他们创造的暗号交流着。

ThorOdinson上学不和他的朋友们一起。从那辆黑色轿车下来之后，Thor开始了象征他每日校园生活正式开启的活动：打招呼。

是的，打招呼，这是大家都喜欢Thor的理由之一。新学期第一个星期才过去，新生们对学校有了大致印象，但不能保证他们不会因为找不到方向而在上课铃响起后才溜进教室，老师们也才勉强将学生和脸对应上，但不一定真能记住自己的学生。而Thor，他一路上都在和同学们打招呼，有男有女，有新生也有高年级的，基本上和他说过话交换过姓名的学生们，如果和他迎面遇见，总能得到他一句热情洋溢的问候。

没有惺惺作态，没有殷勤献媚，一切都自然无比，仿佛你是他认识已久的挚友，然而实际上这可能只是你们之间第二次见面。大家都清楚这里边没有维持形象的意图，即便有，也不是别有用心。Thor就是这样一个人，对谁都很热情，也对谁都不太在意。

就算是别有用心也不会令人介意，试问能够和预备校草说上几句话，有谁不愿意呢？

于是他单肩背着书包，另一只手几乎没有放下来过，因为总要和不同人招手示意。今天还是很平常，从校门到教学楼那段林荫里和往常一样热闹，不过用各种礼物和卡片气球向女生发出舞会邀请的男生少了，凑在两个当事人身边欢呼起哄的朋友们也少了。

在众人的迎接中推开教学楼的大门，下一波欢迎仪式立即开始，站在储物柜前收拾物品或者闲聊的学生都会停下动作暗自观察他，或者，和他说一句早上好。他是大家的朋友，尽管这个大家不包括所有人。

这个时间Sif会和她新认识的女孩们在一起闲聊增进感情，只是抬起下巴笑了一下示意Thor。Fandral被几个女生围住，他们那里时而发出女孩们的娇笑声，Thor估计他又在说些不是那么有意思的笑话，女孩们只是比较买账。但是作为兄弟，Thor非常知趣地没有去打搅，打开柜门整理第一节课需要的课本。

可惜好意并没有被领会，Fandral从人群中看到Thor，和女孩们又说了两句便窜到Thor背后。

“今天你来得挺早啊。”

“你不也是？”Thor和Fandral笑着碰了碰彼此的肩膀。

“每天都这么早谢谢。”Fandral彬彬有礼地回答他，成功收获Thor一个不想理他的表情。随后Fandral忽然想起什么似的：“今天第一堂课有随堂测验，你不会忘了吧？”

这下Thor是真的不太想理他了：“没有。让女士等待不是什么绅士之举。”Thor看向远处仍然围在一起的女生们，她们还在聊天，时不时看向他和Fandral这个方向，Thor用微笑作为目光的回复，转头看到Fandral也在迎着她们笑。

傻笑。

Thor摇了摇头，冷漠地看着Fandral脸上的笑，最后自己憋不住笑了起来。

不过Fandral并不介意Thor这个反应，看着Thor一边低头笑一边翻找草稿本，似真似假地抱怨道：“你有什么好笑的？你知道她们围着我干什么吗？朝我打听你呢，大红人。”

“是吗？”Thor笑得肩膀都在抖，“不好意思了啊。”

这下成了Fandral不想理他了。

两个人你一句我一句笑闹着，忽然觉得有点不对劲，周围变得异常地安静。Thor和Fandral停下了聊天，这下走廊里彻底没了声响。

这时他们两个人后知后觉地环顾四周，发现刚才还聊得热火朝天的男孩和女孩们不知道什么时候闭紧嘴巴不做声响，所有人脸上都是一副怪异的表情。

接下来，只听到开锁的声音。

“怎么回事？”Fandral小声问道，他扫了眼前还算眼熟的几个新生，他们也不由自主地跟随众人停止了动作。

Thor摇了摇头，将自己储物柜的柜门关小了些，朝发出声音的地方看去。然后他发现，似乎周围的人们也在看向那里。

所有人都停下动作在打量，这时站在那个柜子前像是什么都没有注意到的人异常显眼。

开学一周，Thor从来没有见过那个人，每天都来得很早的Fandral也是。

黑色短发，夏季还未结束就已经穿上西装外套，他不算矮，也不算瘦弱，但是乍一看莫名给人一种身形纤细的感觉。他低着头，Thor没能看清他的脸，只注意到他的皮肤异常白皙，这倒是加重了那种纤弱感。

那个男生拉开柜门，堆在储物柜里的东西骤然失去支撑，落了一地。但是他没有管这些落在地上的物件，开门、取书、关门，一套动作行云流水，好像躺在他皮鞋上和脚边的东西不存在似的。

直到这个男生上楼离开，背影消失在所有人视野之内，那些议论声又如潮水涌来般回到走廊。

Thor听到了一声巨响，有个学长用拳头砸了一下自己的柜子，脸色阴沉地盯着那个男生身影消失的楼梯口。四周说话声响只能算是窃窃私语，没了之前热火朝天时的气势。新生的脸上是和Thor还有Fandral差不多的茫然，生动形象地展示了面面相觑是什么模样。那些学长学姐倒是一个二个表情怪异，比刚才那个让众人沉默的男生在时还要奇怪。

这种古怪气氛没能持续几秒，上课铃响起，所有人才回过神来，抱起书本锁好柜子飞快向各自的教室奔去。

这就是注意力过于集中的不好之处了。

一上午的课间，新生们都在谈论早晨走廊里出现的神秘人、奇怪的寂静还有那些高年级学长学姐的面部表情。

Thor没有凑这个热闹，倒是Fandral拉着Hogun和Sif絮叨了很久，说了半天才发现Thor没有反应，低头一看这位大爷趁这几分钟休息时间枕着胳膊补眠。

“他昨天晚上干什么去了？”Fandral小声问道。

Hogun摇头，Sif耸肩，没有人给他答案。

不过这下是没法继续下去了，Fandral只好坐回自己的座位，也就是Thor前面，过了几秒钟又忍不住转头对隔了一个过道的Sif比口型。

“熬夜复习？”

“我怎么知道？”Sif反问他，同样是在比口型。

其他人有一搭没一搭回忆着早晨的见闻，他们三个人则是在推测Thor昨天晚上的动向。

同样，两件事两种疑问都没有讨论出结果。

倒是中午吃饭时答案才被揭晓。

“睡了三个课间，你昨天晚上干什么去了？”去食堂的路上Fandral忍不住坏笑地问他。

Thor不用看都知道，Sif和Hogun没有说话但是绝对竖着耳朵等他的回答，冷笑着看着挤眉弄眼的Fandral：“Hela。”

这名字一出Fandral立刻噤声，其他两人倒是直接笑场，Sif忍不住拿Thor打趣：“要不然我们的王子怎么会有黑眼圈呢，原来是姐姐亲自出马辅导功课啊。”

“嘿，这只是一次测验好吗！”Thor抗议道，“她怀疑我用她的化妆品，整我到十二点都没完。”

“你怎么回事，还用Hela的化妆品？”Sif乘机煽风点火。

“我当然没用了。她找不见的是几支口红，我难不成拿她口红涂课本玩？”Thor一脸的不可思议，那表情就像在说：你们三个是不是有毛病怎么会相信这种事情？

“什么课本？”

Thor看着刚凑过来什么都不清楚的Volstagg，突然产生了一种无力感，回答道，“没有课本。”

“我们在说，Thor拿Hela的口红画画。”Hogun补了一句。

Volstagg佯装惊讶地感叹：“哦我的朋友，你怎么能这样？”

“没有，年初的时候去滑雪，她就把化妆包落到那边的别墅了。”

“那她怎么忘了，偏偏昨天才发现？”

“你们又不是不知道她很少回这边。”Thor无语，“就算回来也很少过夜，通常见一面就走，她忙人一个。”

Sif挑了挑眉毛：“所以这两天伯父伯母不在家，Hela就是你的临时保姆？”

“……差不多吧，不对她就是太无聊了想整我而已。”Thor抗议道，“我说你们平时见到Hela气都不敢出，怎么今天胳膊肘往她那拐呢！”

“这不是看你还没睡醒和你开个玩笑嘛。”Volstagg撞了他一下，得到Thor装痛的一声惨叫，五个人随即笑作一团。

几个人聊了几句，Fandral忽然想起早上的那个神秘人。

“Volstagg，你今天早上看到走廊里的那个男生了吗，他一来所有人都安静了，怪吓人的。”

“你说那个黑头发的？”看到另外四个人点头之后，Volstagg嗤笑了一声，“那是Loki Laufeyson。”

LokiLaufeyson，二年级学生。

人们很少提起他，不是因为他默默无闻。

当他才入校没几个月，全校都知道那时一年级的年级第一是个刺头。第一个月他规规矩矩，第二个月开始他经常旷到，老师约谈也没用，后来压根一整天都找不到人影。Loki Laufeyson不喜欢在教室上课，没有理由，至少是除了他以外的人不知道真正理由。但这不意味着他讨厌学习，他没有翻出校园找个网吧或者游戏厅，而是在学校图书馆里看书。

某一天，再次旷课的Loki Laufeyson被叫进校长办公室，围观的学生们都等着看好戏，以为这个书呆子要受到警告或者是处分，可能还可以看到他挂着眼泪走出办公室呢！没想到，校长竟然同意他上课时间在图书馆自习室里自习。

条件是什么不知道，怎么同意下来也不知道，期中考试成绩出来发现入校第一名的他还是第一，期末考试之后他还是年级第一，估计就是这样堵住了校长和老师的嘴。

“如果就从这点来说，我挺佩服他的，但是你知道吗？”Volstagg把鸡腿肉嚼碎咽下去，含混不清地说，“ByleistrLaufeyson，那个混蛋，小时候揪Sif的辫子把她惹哭的那个。”

Sif忍无可忍：“咽下去再说！真是难为你们把我的糗事如此放在心上，我倒是记得他在Thor家花园里和你们几个打架，因为他嘲笑Fandral六岁还在尿床。”

“喂，怎么又关我什么事了！”Fandral大声抗议。

Hogun及时出来主持公道：“嘲笑Fandral尿床，以及揪你的辫子把你惹哭。”

这话一说完Hogun、Thor、Volstagg三个人爆笑起来，又被Sif和Fandral瞪得赶紧打住，只是怎么都藏不住笑意，鱼尾纹都要笑出来了。

Volstagg清了清嗓子，继续说道：“他就是Loki的哥哥，亲哥，都是Laufeyson。不过他一直看Loki不顺眼，三天两头找事，听说还带着人打过Loki，就上个学期的事情。”

“打人？”

“我可没兴趣啊，虽然大家都不怎么喜欢Loki，但我不想和他们家有什么牵扯，麻烦。”Volstagg连忙澄清。

“又没怀疑你打人。”Thor给了他一肘，“那为什么今天早上见到Loki Laufeyson，大家的表情那么奇怪，我是说二年级和三年级的人。”

“很简单。Byleistr在二年级三年级中朋友不少，这些人或多或少都有些以他马首是瞻的意思，Byleistr喜欢谁他们就接纳谁，Byleistr讨厌谁他们就排挤谁，Byleistr憎恨谁他们也就厌恶谁。Loki Laufeyson恰恰是个招人讨厌能力点满的人，没有朋友，独来独往，我也说过无论是不是Byleistr Laufeyson那边的人都不喜欢他，他恰好是Byleistr的“敌人”，没有朋友帮他，就算有朋友也会因为这些事情抛下他。”

说到这Volstagg耸耸肩，吸了一口可乐。

“叫别人把自己弟弟打一顿？那够可恶的了。”Sif皱眉，“他对Byleistr做什么了吗？”

Fandral有些疑惑：“可是今天早上他们那个样子可不像是单纯的厌恶啊，还有些惧怕的感觉。”

“我不清楚，据我观察当时Loki和家里一定有矛盾，Byleistr每天有专人接送，但是Loki是住校生。Byleistr认为Loki是个懦弱任凭欺负的可怜虫，可以随便拿捏，他们的父母对Loki也不上心。不过为什么他对Loki有如此强烈的恨意？这我只能回答不知道。至于为什么会惧怕，因为Loki Laufeyson这小子比较幸运。”

“Loki不常出校门，毕竟他是住校生。他们得知Loki每周六会离开学校去附近的超市买东西，就准备在路上等他好把他打一顿，Byleistr估计是想出一口恶气，和他的狐朋狗友们一起等Loki出现。那天Loki确实在路上出现了，他们也确实把Loki打了一顿，但是你们猜发生了什么？校长和其他几个董事有会议恰巧路过，校长认出了被打的是Loki，这事就闹大了。而且那时在车上的除了校长还有Laufey，也就是他们两个的父亲。”

Volstagg看到他的四个同伴们表情们变得微妙起来，自己得意地笑了一下，继续喝起了可乐。

Sif吸了一口气：“那Byleistr一定被他爸修理地很惨。”

“嗯哼，Byleistr不敢，至少是现在不敢对Loki怎样。所以像这样的场景不会很常见的，这是上学期那件事之后所有人第一次见到Loki，他一般不往教学楼走。”

TBC.


	2. 02

从那天起，Thor发现时不时可以听到周围人在讨论Loki，流言众多但和Volstagg所言没有出入。

不过这种闲言碎语没能持续多久，Loki Laufeyson几乎没有出现在众人视线内，失去新鲜感，没有刺激源，围观人群很快散去。

这么一个怪人，就像颗小石子，溅不起什么水花。

Thor把这个人完全忘在脑后，或许除了走廊里不应该有的悄然无声，他本来就对Loki Laufeyson没有印象。

他也确实没有那么多功夫花在漫无目的地谈论一个陌生人身上，每天上课完成作业就够费神了，他还要准备篮球队面试，虽然这没有什么值得担心的。

更重要的是，Thor遇见了一个女生。

那个女生，显然与众不同。

其他男孩女孩凑在一起谈天说地，她抱着一摞书本匆匆路过，好像除了学习和知识没有任何事物能够吸引她。这样独来独往一心学习的学生也不算少，其他人的目光如果落在他们身上总是不怀好意，因为通常来说他们没有什么特色，除了木讷、孤僻。

能让Thor注意到她的原因也不难猜出来。

美貌。

也可能有其他理由，但这必然是其中之一。有些人会嗤之以鼻说些什么“外表不重要，最重要的是内在美”，似乎这句话能宽慰自己似的，可总归无法否认优越外表在好感中所占比重。

他和这个女生在文学课上相遇，这可能是在他们的课表中唯一重叠的课。一位美丽的少女独自一人坐在教室窗边，晨光像是女神的光晕让她身影朦胧，有谁能够不为之驻足呢？

她只和她唯一的朋友交好，此时她的密友在另一间教室等待上课，于是她只是坐在座位上看书预习，或者整理笔记。没有人和她说话闲聊，也就没有人去打扰这份安宁。

除了Thor。

冷漠无视是高傲的矜持，Thor的英俊帅气和热情幽默则是放行证，让女孩放下戒备，让笑意浮现在她脸上。

Thor和她搭讪，女孩没有拒绝或者视而不见，他们两人聊了很久，一直到老师走进教室。

JaneFoster，Thor知道了她的名字。

于是人们都知道了她的名字。

从那天起人们注意到，Thor Odinson身边多出了一个女生，一个名不见经传，曾经名不见经传的女生。现在，因为Thor，所有人都知道了她。

他和她处在同一空间时的气氛与他和别人完全不一样，用俏皮话来说就是周围都是粉红泡泡，尽管当事人矢口否认这些差别。也许当事人未察觉出这种差别，但是旁观者总是看得更为清楚。

这并非只是普通同学、普通朋友。

刚开始只是从那节课的同班同学中传出两人关系不错的传言，接着，人们注意到这个叫Jane的女生和Thor经常走在一起，教学楼走廊里，两个人窃窃私语笑声不断，眼神相触时总能让人看到暧昧的火花，这着实让不少人感到吃惊。

又或许是令人心碎，还是说令人妒忌？

平心而论，Thor的社交圈只和当事人有关，他的自由别人无权干涉，但是看到Jane，还是让一些人难以心平气和。

因为Jane的美貌，因为Jane的成绩，还有因为Thor对Jane的态度是和他对其他女生不同的，这些与众不同让某些幻想看起来尤其可笑难堪。

没过多久，人们注意到他们一起在食堂吃饭，即便那天是因为他那三位男性好友决定牺牲午饭时间打篮球，也不能阻止别人多想。这种多管闲事的发散思维也其实不无道理，如果不是因为Jane Foster在Thor眼里有某种特殊性，他又怎么会不和好友们同步行动呢？大家都是正值青春期的年轻人，荷尔蒙作祟，这种特殊性在脑海中轻易地就能找到对应的答案。

Thor大概是喜欢上Jane了，也许不能正式地用喜欢这个词，但至少对她有这个意思。

众人眼里没有存在感却异常优秀的Jane和英俊耀眼的Thor，像是灰姑娘和王子的童话故事，意料之中地，这又引起了一阵八卦狂潮。

至于之前走廊里的神秘人、Laufeyson兄弟之间的龃龉，因为得不到新鲜故事浇灌，这个题材本身又无聊无趣，早已成为明日黄花。

图书馆一共五层，每一层都有座位以供浏览者使用，不过只有三层以上有桌子可以用来自习。这个设计让不少学生哀嚎，找个安静地方写作业还要爬楼，实在是太不方便。

大多数学生不住校也就基本上没有找地方自习的顾虑，对住校生而言，寝室里有书桌，如果在舒适环境里没有意志力抵抗诱惑，宿舍楼每一层都有一个自习室，供他们学习。

所以如果不是学业紧张考试临近，很少有人去图书馆自习。

除了Loki Laufeyson，他可是这里的常驻民。

如果你睡过头并且起得足够晚，在第二节课之前的课间才匆匆忙忙跑进学校，大概刚好看到那么一个身影在向图书馆缓慢移动。鉴于无论去往哪座教学楼都与去图书馆不同路，所以只能是远远张望一下，一边赶路一边漫不经心地猜测那估计是某个老师去查资料。

实际上，那很有可能是Loki Laufeyson。

学生们大多不清楚他什么时候来学校，也对于探究他的出勤毫无兴趣。不过根据他室友的描述，Loki通常起得很早，往往他才睁眼就发现对面床铺上已经没有人影，估计赶着图书馆开门第一个进去坐在自习室里。

上一年确实如此，可是据说这一学期起他不再住校，什么时候来上学除了校长和保安估计也就没人知晓。当然还是那句话，没人关注他，没人在意他，没人想探究这个无聊至极的问题。

Loki从学校宿舍搬到学校附近的一个公寓里，有学生在同一个小区里偶然看到过他。

然而从来没有见到他去上学或者放学回家，或许他总是错开那些时间。

多数人对他的神神秘秘嗤之以鼻，真正将他放在心上的估计只有他那些仇家，咬牙切齿想给他点教训，又因为种种原因不能肆意妄为，只能在背后恶狠狠地咒骂几句再啐一口唾沫。

确实Loki有躲避人群的意思，不过主要原因不在于害怕别人跟踪，或是这些人的报复。

他讨厌上学的人流，讨厌放学时叽叽喳喳欢呼雀跃的声音，那些脸上装模做样掩饰打量探究的表情只让他觉得恶心想吐。

所以他仍然是按照以往作息起床，在租住屋这个临时的家里吃完早饭学习一个多小时，他抱着书本坐电梯下楼时下课铃第一次响起，等他走到图书馆在固定的自习室座位里坐下，这时恰好十分钟过去，第二节课上课铃响起。

通常他会比所有人提前去食堂吃饭，同理，为了不和任何学生接触。吃完饭就回自习室，消化一会儿开始午睡，三十分钟后上午最后一次下课铃响起，吵闹声和铃声将他唤醒，泡一杯咖啡之后，下午的学习正式开始。

晚饭同样是错峰，提前到食堂，然后返回图书馆，到自习室刚好是放学时间。

听起来井井有条，每分每秒都完全按照计划执行，这是为了营造出和上课差不多的氛围，只不过制定者从校领导变成他自己。

Loki让自己成了一座孤岛。

不过最近休息时间他多了一项活动。

站在窗边上看从教学楼里出来的人群。

这种事情要是告诉一学期之前的Loki，或者假期的他，准会被无情嘲笑一番。他讨厌人群，他讨厌那些愚蠢可笑的人，但现在这样看着人群出神确实是事实。

讨厌和观察，这两者并不矛盾，可浪费时间在发呆上从来不是他的风格。

这个习惯是最近才养成的，其实未必能说是习惯，只是他已经连续三天站在窗边看着那些学生从教学楼里鱼贯而出，等到某一个身影出现再完全消失在视野内，他又回到书本前。

Loki在等一个人，一天最多只能见到他两次，从图书馆最高楼层远远眺望那个模糊人影。有时候是等不到的，不走这边的门就看不到，或者等太久Loki自己失去了耐心，但是大多数时候Loki这种无聊又毫无意义的窥伺能够得逞。

没有人知道他在注视着，毕竟没有人抬头去看看图书馆那栋楼的顶层有什么，就算看到人影，也不知道那人是谁和所处位置是什么。可Loki总是很轻易地锁定那个人，那双灰绿色的眼睛视线跟随，隔着花园，Loki总能发现他。

这并不算什么挑战。

谁都能从人群中一眼把Thor Odinson分辨出来。

Loki注意到Thor是在三天前的中午，他午休的时候。准确一些那不叫做注意到，完全是意想不到的见面。

不是什么美好回忆，对Thor而言。

图书馆实际上不会和教学楼一样打铃，Loki会设定好闹钟提醒时间。吃完饭他回到自习室午休，闹钟响了，但是他没听到，又可能听到了但是睡了过去。

于是延迟后再次响起的闹钟没能叫醒他，直到第三次延迟铃声响起时Loki才听见。

然后在他还没完全清醒前，自习室的门被人推开了。

一瞬间的茫然之后Loki猛地抬起头，紧紧盯着从门缝里冒出的那个脑袋，动静之大反而让对方吓了一跳。

他一句话都没有说，只是直直得看着他，灰绿色在这个光线和角度下异常明显，像是盯住猎物的蛇，让人有些毛骨悚然。在Loki沉默的压迫下，那个男生咽了下口水，不自觉地开始解释：

“你的手机响了，好几次，我就想过来看看有没有什么事情。”也不知道是认出了Loki还是被Loki的眼神吓到，那人有些尴尬，手不自觉握住门把手，等着抓准机会夺门而出，“刚敲门了也没有人应，但是铃声一直在响，我就……既然没什么事那我就先离开了，打扰了。”

“你是谁？”

Loki似乎接受了他的解释，方才那剑拔弩张的架势和如同爬行动物冰冷的视线也消失了，那双眼睛灵动起来，现在看起来温和平静，仿佛刚才那个人不是Loki自己一般。

“Thor，叫我Thor就可以了。”来人停下动作，有些局促地回答道。

Thor显然有些不解为什么事情会发展成这样，在Loki猛然抬头用那种眼睛看着他的时候，他脑子里只有一个想法：赶快离开这里。

开门的时候他没有认出这是谁，只是觉得自己像是被什么猛兽盯上一样，可能是蛇，Thor还挺喜欢这种生物，但至少不是这样的一条蛇，人的外表却有着如同蛇一样的目光。

然后Thor才反应过来这是Loki Laufeyson，Volstagg口中那个行为奇怪又不受家人待见的可怜鬼，不去上课只在图书馆里呆着的怪人。

当时他还对Volstagg叙述时漠不关心甚至看热闹不嫌事大的口吻有些介意，不过他没有说出口，这种小事没必要说出来让自己的兄弟不愉快，何况Thor不认识Loki，Volstagg那么说总会是有原因的。Thor现在觉得那天没有和Volstagg说些什么真是个聪明决定，见到Loki之后，他本能地有了和Volstagg同样的想法。

不要和Loki Laufeyson有任何牵扯。

这是第一眼直觉加上背后各种利益驱动，总之那一瞬间Thor就有了判断。

Loki不是一个好相处的人，这个有眼睛的人都能看得出来。

另外，他可是Laufey的儿子。

在他们共同的家族社交圈里，谁都知道Odin和Laufey是敌人，即便两人两个家族之间有不少合作项目也改变不了这个事实。这种关系紧张导致他们的支持者也互相敌视，甚至他们的小孩也必须是敌人。当然，有人能够保持中立，但这不是Thor。

和Laufeyson扯上任何关系，准没好事。

何况Loki Laufeyson不是什么会让人喜欢偏爱的类型。是的，从Volstagg的描述中或者根据事实，Loki是一个备受欺负忽视的可怜人，是校园霸凌的受害者，但这不意味着Thor除了同情他的遭遇之外要做些什么。Loki不会让人有那种“即便被人欺负也是活该”的感觉，也不会让人同情心泛滥想要去关心他。

所以Thor没有完全介绍自己，鉴于他从未见过Loki，至少今天这个尴尬见面不至于牵扯出后面一堆关于两家人的矛盾，Thor只需要随便应付一下就可以溜之大吉。

Thor不知道，Loki对于他是谁在开口询问前便有了猜测，Thor这个名字直接坐实了答案。

Loki知道Thor，因为学生间的各种流言，也因为Loki很久之前就见过Thor。这两个原因有个共同点，那就是除了Loki本人以外没有任何人知道。

是的，独自一人在图书馆里度过每一天的他，没有朋友的他，对这些校园里的绯闻轶事却了如指掌。

听到Thor的名字之后，Loki点了点头，语气平静带有歉意地说：“这间自习室只有我会使用，没有想到会有人进来，反应有些过激，不好意思了。”

这倒是让Thor有些意外，Loki比他预想中要谦逊不少，和他那个兄长看起来没有任何相似之处。

“没事的。对了你知道这几本书在第几层吗？刚才找了一圈还是没找到。”接着Thor又报了书名。

“你知道我是谁。”Loki答非所问。

“那天在走廊里见过你。”Thor不知道怎么被Loki看穿，只好解释，“然后，就知道了。”

“呵，我明白。”Loki轻哼了一声。

那种尴尬气氛又见端倪，Thor突然意识到刚才自己问过的问题有些愚蠢。Loki的目光没有离开过他，Thor也不知道该有什么反应，他有些不合时宜地注意到Loki的眼睛是灰绿色的。

在他犹豫是应该开口说几句话还是识趣走人时，他听到了Loki的回答：“文学书籍主要在二楼，工具书三到五层都有，你说的那几本应该在三层。”

Thor点点头，道谢之后慢慢退出坊间，顺手帮Loki关上了门。门阖上之后，Thor长舒了一口气，向楼梯的方向走去。

那便是Loki第一次在校园里见到Thor。

Loki知道有一天他会和Thor认识，但没有想到会是这种场合，也没想到比预期中提前如此之多。

至少那时他应该已经想清楚自己要从Thor身上得到什么，而不是现在这样茫然。

他给Thor留下多少疑惑，Loki本人不清楚，他有意猜测自己的故弄玄虚会有什么影响，不过也知道最终Thor不会把这些放在心上。Thor有太多事情需要关注，他对于Thor而言本来就无足轻重。

甚至可以说是避之不及？Loki靠着玻璃如此想到。

Loki知道那天Thor为什么会来图书馆借书，很好猜，因为某一个女生，Thor在意的女生。Thor说出那几本书的名字时他就知道这不是Thor本人关注的，物理学和天文学，怎么看都不像是他会感兴趣的内容。Loki对于现在的Thor未必比其他人多了解些什么，只能凭借以往那些模糊的认识和一年级新生入校考试成绩来推断，在Thor报出些书名时他却能完全确定Thor是为了某人而来。

在这些事情上Loki的预测总是过于准确，没过多久Jane Forster出现在众人视线之内。

属于Thor和Jane的故事将继续书写下去，不过这一切都和Loki没有关联。在那次意外见面之前Thor不记得Loki这个小角色有没有曾经出现过，在那之后依然不会了解Loki到底是一个怎样的人，也没有兴趣探究，自然也不知道自己对Loki意味着什么。

这些Loki心知肚明，但还是不由自主地走到窗边期待那个身影出现。

他大概是着魔了。

这种愚蠢到Loki都不想承认的窥探就这么进行下去。有时候他会想，自己这种近乎变态的行为让他人知晓会招致何种后果。无非是添加几项罪名罢了，无非是那些翻来覆去的咒骂，那种钻心的痛楚早已消失不见，他早已习惯到麻木。

风一吹，树叶便会沙沙作响，俨然一片夏日绿意。不过用不了多久这些绿叶就会渐变成金黄，在曾经的挚友带领下它们最终离开枝头，在地上静静等待某个人一脚踩得粉碎，这个秋天也就走到尽头。然而现在还没有步入秋天的意思，仿佛还处于盛夏，人们穿着单薄衣服在晴空下快步前行，因为总有烈日追赶脚步。

Thor和其他人同样匆匆忙忙，去球场，去食堂，去赴约。尽管距离很远，Loki也知道他脸上会带着笑容。

他那漂亮的金发在阳光下仿佛能将人的眼睛灼伤。

这时Loki总是抑制不住上扬嘴角，直到注意到玻璃中自己的倒影，他才渐渐收起笑意。

有些不该存在的念想在Loki心里生根发芽，或者说，死灰复燃。

TBC.


	3. 03

Loki的作息时间让他错过了一出好戏。

时间为周一早晨距离上课30分钟，地点是校门到教学楼的那片花园，主人公Thor和Jane，配角是Thor的三个好兄弟还有Jane的闺蜜Daisy，整个场景中还配有上学路过的甲乙丙丁、停下围观凑热闹的戊己庚辛。

舞会邀请。

九月渐渐脱离夏季的掌控，炎热气浪翻腾的日子奔跑至终章，气温骤降，等人们察觉时已步入秋日。二十多度是最为舒适的，穿一件棉质长袖一条长裤，不会感到寒冷也不会想喝下一瓶冰水给自己降降温，太阳不再让人想要逃离，终于站在阳光下是暖洋洋的温热。树叶仍是绿色，风拂过沙沙作响，比往日多了些许清脆，却仍旧毫无意向离去。

对于学生们而言，这意味着一个重要事件即将到来。

每年一次的迎新舞会，通常在十月中旬举办，这绝非一年中唯一的舞会，但确实可能是这些升入高中的新生们人生中第一次参加。无论是否有舞伴，无论礼服是否华丽，无论舞姿如何，他们都无比期待。当然迎新舞会不止有新人们，高年级的学生也对这个舞会有所偏好，没有谁想要错过这些重要时刻。

异常忙碌的开学季和这场舞会密不可分，尽管毕业舞会才算真正意义上的成人礼，可这场舞会同样标志许多。舞鞋，礼服，配饰，体态练习，已经定下舞伴的甚至会一起训练默契度。总有那么多细节需要操心，总有那么多安排需要敲定，伴随日复一日不见尽头的学习压力，时间总是让人觉得它离开得太过匆忙。

换做其他学校也没有如此多的休闲活动，用老师的话来说就是“让人分心”。可不是，谁又敢说自己从未有过埋头读题忽然神游幻想舞会现场的经历？可惜这座学校不一样，一座师资力量雄厚的私立高中，校园布景像是什么富豪的后花园，它确实与众不同。不过说是富豪的后花园也无太大差错，上学时校门口停着一排排的豪车，通常都低调不招摇，如果不是学生自己的车大概不会听到马达轰鸣的声音。他们的衣着自然不用赘述，奢侈对于富家子弟而言稀松平常，当然不要试图仅用牌子去理解，分辨私人定制出自哪位设计师不是这所学校的考题。

舞会的阵势他们也不是没有见过，只不过主角换成自己还真是第一回。要相信新生的热情，上心不足以形容他们的状态，挑到眼花选到头晕，最终做出决定的时候所有人都松了一口气。

打听家庭背景是一间非常失礼的事情，尽管通过姓氏便可推出家族，但大家还是默契地在这种事情上保持了边界感。当然，这是明面上的。

在这里受欢迎的孩子和她或者他的家族密不可分，一年级的Thor和Sif二年级的Byleistr，这都是非常浅显易懂的举例。而那些默默无名的也能有一个大致印象，家道中落但强撑体面的，或者凭借成绩优异获得入校资格和奖学金的。

没有人会讨论这些，除非这个人真的惹怒了谁，虽然这可能不是当事人的错。

舞会是这个年纪的少年们能拥有为数不多的乐园，没有人想错过，但有些人不得不错过。

昂贵的礼服并非每个家庭都能支付得起，那些家境普通的学生并非不曾向往这些意义非凡的活动，只是价格标签无情地将他们拽回现实。遇上开明的父母，可能会翻出自己的衣服作为帮助，如果没有，那大概只能在那个夜晚和课本电视剧相伴，无所事事又五味杂陈地等待睡意到来。

Thor没想到Jane会拒绝。

他将花束递到Jane的面前，向来开朗的Thor竟有些紧张，一边胸有成竹自以为浪漫地邀请Jane一边忐忑不安。

Jane的表情让Thor收回了笑容。接过玫瑰时Thor看得出她很开心，然而听到舞会这个词之后，她的脸色刹变。喜悦躲在乌云之后不敢露出身来，Jane拒绝了他，以让Thor难以琢磨的态度，不似生气也不似欲擒故纵，有些敷衍又有些……难过。

被退回的娇艳欲滴仿佛事不关己，今天注定是糟糕的一天。

一切都变得异常尴尬，当事人如此，他们的朋友们也如此，围观的人群不好意思再做停留，赶快离开了这里。于是所有人都知道Jane拒绝了Thor的舞会邀请。

倘若不是亲眼所见，谁会相信漂亮但默默无闻的她会拒绝全校最辣的男孩呢？幸灾乐祸者大有人在，认为Jane不识好歹的也不是少数，在花园里发生的事情只过去了一个小时，而这短短时间内消息插上翅膀在班级与班级内流窜，几乎全年级的人都已知晓。玫瑰没有被摔落在地，不过已经没了差别，Thor Odinson居然成了校园闹剧中的小丑，这真是让人意想不到。

“所以，无奖竞猜，Jane Forster究竟为什么拒绝Thor？”

图书馆的顶层那件属于Loki的自习室响起了另外一个声音。

Loki抬头看了眼聒噪的En Dwi Gast，没有理会他的无事找事，继续看小说。

“得了吧Loki，你就不好奇原因？别人不清楚我还能不了解你吗？”他不满地喊道，成功激起Loki的一记眼刀，只得注意图书馆纪律压低声音，“怎么，不愿意听Thor Odinson的故事了？小美人的口味可真是千变万化呢。”

“Gast，闭嘴。”Loki警告道。这在Gast眼里不过是色厉内荏，以他观察，Loki就没有如此关注一个人过，Thor还是头一回。不去找麻烦，不会出现在对方面前，只是在和自己唠嗑的时候——好吧通常是他单方面絮叨时，Loki会停下手头的事情。

他没说错，别人看不出来Loki的想法，但是他可以。如果在看休闲杂志他不耐烦就会翻页加速；如果在看喜欢的小说听到讨厌的消息会看得更加投入，直到他喊Loki的名字六七遍这家伙才会应；毫不在意时看什么都气定神闲，尽管都会听进去一些但就是不会应和自己。

当然，这也是Gast前不久才发现的，如果和Loki说他在意的人和事，无论当时他在看什么，他都会装作继续阅读，然而实际上思绪早不知在哪神游。

比如，现在，他提到Thor的时候，Loki绝对无比关心并且佯装不在意。

Gast大概猜得出来Loki是为什么，青春期，大家都懂，作为过来人他不用试探就知道Loki是什么心思。Loki喜欢Thor，至少是有好感，虽然他不一定认识到自己的性取向是这样，但已经初见端倪。

他自顾自地揭晓答案：“因为Jane Forster和你差不多，都是单纯凭借成绩考进学校的，同样也用奖学金支付学费。现在的问题是，家境平平指望考入名牌大学改变阶级和人生的Jane Forster会不顾经济实力和现实差距去参加那个舞会吗？”

Gast知道Loki总是在听，不过没等他自己补充答案和理由，Loki开口了。

“会去。”

“哇哦，真是出乎意料的答案。”Gast惊讶地挑眉，“没想到崇尚现实的Loki居然会相信爱情童话。”

Loki终于放下那本小说，En知道他现在是真的看不下去了，于是摆出一副洗耳恭听的样子。

“她喜欢Thor Odinson，她就会出现。Thor不会放弃，Jane也不会放弃。”

丢下这句话Loki又拿起书，翻动书页看向下一段文字，留下En用一种奇异的目光看着他。

“如果没事你可以回了，”Thor看了眼手表，“距离上课还有五分钟，你赶得回教室吗？”这倒是真话，图书馆距离他所在的教学楼至少需要五分钟的步行，何况现在他还像个没事人一样坐在自己对面侃侃而谈。

“不是所有人都是好学生，亲爱的。”Gast向他眨眨眼，“不想上课，接下来的50分钟我都很有空，欢迎来骚扰哦。”

Loki盯着他，直到Gast败下阵来主动认输，接着就被Loki连人带包赶出了自习室。

课间休息结束，他不想上课自己还要继续看书呢！Loki向来受不了En Dwi Gast毫无间断的语言炮弹，如果Loki有这么喜欢听别人讲话，他早就回到教室去了。

En Dwi Gast是为数不多会来这里骚扰自己的学生，不过多数情况下是Gast独自一人滔滔不绝，Loki静静地听这位聒噪的朋友说话。他会不耐烦，但很少表现出来，有些时候他甚至会对Gast的谈论内容产生兴趣。

Gast和自己的关系描述为追求者和被追求者可能更为恰当，当然这只是戏言，或者说过去式。Gast表示过好感，Loki拒绝，于是现在就只剩下Gast偶尔几句调情和Loki的白眼。他们的关系没有那么近，近到称得上好友，但纵观Loki冷清的交际圈，Gast自然算得上一号人物。

通常Gast只会在周五下午出现在这间自习室，如果Loki在就直接推门而入用憋了一周的各种新闻旧闻砸到Loki头晕，如果Loki不在那只能吃闭门羹悻悻离去。像今天分明是新一周的第一天，Gast就迫不及待地破门而入和这个一周见他一次都嫌多的Loki分享消息，倒确实是稀有事件。

无怪Gast如此兴致勃勃，说实话Loki听到都有些意外。

其他人是看热闹不嫌事大，他却是有些介意和回避。

也不知道有什么值得介意的。

而现在的Loki意识到自己刚刚大概是多嘴了。他的回答非常没有理由，除了告诉Gast没错他Loki就是非常在意Thor Odinson发生的各种鸡毛蒜皮的破事。

不过这也不算什么，在Gast和Loki之间，Loki对Thor那点心思只能说是未捅破的秘密。Gast不会评价，Loki也不会对Gast这个实际上对自己一无所知的朋友剖白心声。

只是Loki自己介意，介意自己的关注，介意被察觉到。

Loki难得地失去耐心，书本摊在桌子上他却一个字都看不进去。

非常可笑，一个和他几乎没有任何交集的人却能随意影响他的情绪，虽然并非出于对方本意，但这确实发生了。

那种感觉只叫人觉得恶心，不知是不是因为房间过于沉闷，总让他觉得喘不上气来。又或源于无名焦虑作祟，绞紧大脑收紧心脏让他无法思考，这个本应该凉爽宜人的下午彻底面目全非，只有窒息感。

他打开窗户，略带凉意的微风飘进室内，卷走里边积攒的热气，也带走了在他身边凝滞不散的压抑。

现在，Loki阖上双眼，终于能将大脑放空让思绪充斥。

他过上不久就可以从Gast的喋喋不休里得知关于Thor新恋情的消息。在这些事情上Gast总是格外积极，有他这个八卦雷达Loki不想知道那些校园传说都难，不过如此关注不见得Gast真有如此关心别人的那些无聊事情。Gast有些习惯，比如说了解周围所有人的动态，这未必给他带来什么切实利益，但问他得到的答案永远是：这样不够有趣吗？

而在Thor这件事上，Gast得到的乐趣显然远远胜于其他。原因很简单，他能以此戏弄Loki，这可能是这个油盐不进的漂亮家伙为数不多的突破口。

Loki对Thor有好感。

当然这是Loki自己不经意间表现出来的，在发觉之后他便有意遮掩，Gast只从他对Thor的关注中读到了这一点，至于其他，显然Loki没有给他任何探究的机会。

可Loki知道，事实远远不止于此。

他不想承认，在此之前一直竭力否认，可现在发现毫无用处，他比自己想象中要诚实太多。

他喜欢Thor。

“哦对了，如果你有什么想说的，可以找我，随时准备恭候您的大驾光临。”

自习室的门毫无预兆地打开，Gast那轻快跳脱的语气立即跃入他的耳朵。他们两个大眼瞪小眼，并不怎么深情地对视。

还未等刚回神的Loki说些什么，Gast两边眉毛抬到一个夸张的高度同时瞪圆眼睛，迟疑又礼貌而不失尴尬地补充道：“Well，没有的话也可以，反正，你懂的。”

Loki实在不知道这道门是不是有什么魔力，凡是站在那个地方和自己说话的人最后都飞速撤离，Thor如此Gast也如此，不过前者出自打扰陌生人的尴尬，后者由于自己此刻表情过于可怕吓得拔腿就跑。

还有就是，看到本该在看书做题的Loki闭着眼睛沉思，Gast就知道自己一贯的突然出现到底有多么不合时宜并且讨打。虽然他出于好心，虽然他只是想给Loki这个在他看来已经进入一段挣扎时光的小可怜带来一点宽慰，但那可不是建立在招惹对方之后被当作出气筒之上。

所以Gast跑得要多快有多快，自然不知道Loki本来打算收回表情，对他说一句谢谢。

好吧，现在谢谢也没有了，因为这个烦人的家伙没有顺手关门。

真是差劲。

Loki撇了撇嘴，把门关好。不过经过Gast的突击式打扰，那些缠绕他的思绪倒是不翼而飞，大概跟着将这一切到来的Gast一同逃离这间自习室，从这个角度上来说，他这位不着调的朋友倒是能将功抵过。

Loki又回到了日程表之上，这次他终于静下心来，Thor和那些烦扰的故事都被抛在脑后。

暂时地。

等到Loki从这个需要专注排空一切的世界里出来回到现实，他又得面对这一切。从合起书本收拾背包整理桌椅再到回家的路上，一直到他再次需要专注之前，那些思绪又会飘出来，在他的身边穿梭飘荡。没有浓艳的色彩和强烈的知觉，只是清淡无趣地萦绕着，无足轻重却从未停歇。

每一天，每一天都如此，没有例外。

这几乎成为了他另外一个习惯，他不想承认的一个。

他没有什么倾诉的对象，尽管Gast示好，可总有些事情无法说出口。

其实Loki甚至未确定使用“朋友”这个词是否有合理性。

这也非常符合其他人对自己的认知，没有朋友的怪人。

这个时节等Loki按照今天原计划回租住屋时天空已经染上夜色，黄昏即将被黑暗蚕食，光亮在视线所能触及的天际渐渐微弱，他尽量会赶在天黑之前回到家中，出于各种原因，他尽量让每一天回家的时间都不一致。

傍晚也没了之前一天24小时内没有一刻能摆脱的热浪，日间舒爽的微风这时稍显剧烈，也多了些许寒意。

穿过空无一人的校园，往那栋公寓走要经过一段没有路灯的路。这个时间点天还未完全黑透，路灯自然不会亮，如果说什么能够照明的，只有几家商店餐馆招牌闪烁着花里胡哨的灯加上橱窗中透出或晕眼明亮或昏黄的光，再有偶尔往来的车灯点缀，这条马路倒显得烟火气十足。

但这是在主路上，拐进小区内，只有一片傍晚将至的天色勉强能让人看清脚下。

同样，空无一人，只有还未离去的虫鸣伴随，偶尔还能听见一两声狗叫从远处传来。细微的骚动在此刻被无限放大，贴在脊骨上的寒意慢慢爬遍全身，风吹过更是带来一阵提心吊胆的颤栗。

空寂和即将到来的黑暗让人忍不住加快脚步，直到走进楼房关上公寓入口的大门才能松一口气。在这瞬间的放松过后又再次警惕起来，不自觉绷紧的耳骨让心头莫名其妙的担忧和不愿承认的恐惧占了上风。

肾上腺素分泌让浑身上下肌肉紧张心跳加速的的感觉要过很久才能散去，眼下还有一条幽暗的走廊，接下来是灯光刺眼的电梯，再之后是真正的重头戏，电梯间到房门的那一段漆黑的过道。

没有声响，灯自然不会亮起，电梯打开之后只有一片低沉无言的黑暗。

害怕黑暗是人类的本能。

这一段路会无比漫长，即便因为发出咳嗽或跺脚声让声控开关闭合灯光出现，想象中的窥伺感也不会散去。

非常不凑巧，这两天过道灯坏了还没有修好，Loki只能举着手机的手电筒勉强照明。

他用另一只手掏出口袋里的钥匙，即将靠近房门时，他忽然用手电筒灯光照到一截屈起的腿，一个人影身披黑暗坐在他的公寓门口。

“你终于回来了。”

那个声音不轻不响地从坐在地上的人嘴里冒出，在狭长的走廊里回荡。

TBC.


	4. 04

“你终于回来了。”

那个声音不轻不响地从坐在地上的人嘴里冒出，在狭长的走廊里回荡。

Loki原本激起的惊吓因为这个声音又缩了回去，说真的，他觉得现在他应该生气，应该冲这个人大吼，但最后还是咬着后槽牙压低声音小声咆哮道：“你在这里做什么？”

“嗯？这么不欢迎我的出现？我好伤心。”那个人站了起来，腾出位置让Loki开门。

“你把我吓了一跳。”

Loki没好气地嘟囔，锁芯转动发出几道特定的咔哒声，他拉开门取下钥匙测试让开示意，身边人非常自觉地走了进去。

像是进自己家一样。

“你怎么今天过来了？”Loki看着对方取出放在鞋柜里的粉色拖鞋，直到对方把鞋换好离开玄关处，他才有空间可以站尽来锁上房门，“嘿，等等，你怎么背了这么大一个包，你今天打算住这？”

“嗯哼，不可以吗？”来人看着Loki脸上逐渐精彩的表情，及时摇晃手指制止他继续讲话，“停，不用说了，我妈今天值夜班，家里没人，我就想着刚好过来看看。”

“所以说不是临时起意，早有预谋啊。你怎么不直接去图书馆找我？”Loki走到厨房从冰箱里取出一瓶矿泉水，煞有介事地点了点头，“Verity，我懂了，你觉得这样吓人比较有趣。”

她家距离学校来回至少一个小时以上，看这行头架势显然早上到学校就已经带上行李，绝非临时起意。

“喂，你在五楼好吗！”Verity抗议，“你可以把这理解为一个惊喜，至于我为什么没有用手机联系你……”

Loki静静地站在餐桌边，双手抱胸等着她的解释。

“好吧，因为我今天把手机锁柜子里了，我以为早上出门就没带，结果放学的时候才找到。我想你有可能早就回去了，所以放学就直接过来，谁知道等了这么久。”Verity干巴巴地回答，抓了把她红褐色的长发缓解尴尬，又继续恶狠狠地说，“接下来你有30秒的时间笑，过了这个时间，哼。”

Loki眨了眨他漂亮又温柔的绿眼睛，一脸无辜真诚：“那你不能那时候给我发个短信？这样我早点回来，你也不用等这么久。”

“告诉我Loki，当你在看书做题的时候，你会看手机吗？”Verity无语地看着Loki，直到他不好意思地摸了摸后脑勺。

好吧，其实这不是疑问句。

Loki跳上沙发和Verity坐在一起，Verity已经轻车熟路地打开电视机，她还顺手在Loki背后塞了一个靠垫。

Verity斜靠在沙发侧扶手上，沙发套毛茸茸的触感让她忍不住多摸了几下，“这几天过得怎么样？”

“没有随堂测验没有老师点名，还能怎样？”Loki斜着眼睛看了她一眼，视线又回到时亮时暗的电视机屏幕上，“这句话应该我来问你，不是你来问我。”

“嗯哼，我可不信。”Verity对Loki说的话嗤之以鼻，“真要说得上生活毫无变化的那显然是我不是你，Loki。我们能换个频道吗，真是搞不懂这无聊的电视剧到底有什么吸引人的。”

Loki摆了摆手让她随意，果然，Verity用遥控器换到纪录片频道。他起身想进里边的卧室换睡衣，在一旁划拉手机屏幕的Verity没有注意到也就没有阻拦，然后在外卖电话响起的时候，Loki只能一脸无奈地被Verity推进去把衣服换回来。

他们两个人又穿过那条黑乎乎一片的过道，下电梯，走到小区门口，签收外卖，你好谢谢祝您用餐愉快，然后各自抱着一盒披萨回到公寓。

“你有心事，Loki。”Verity端着一块披萨坐回她的位置。

送来的披萨经过微波炉加热香气四溢，Verity咬下一口，颇为满足的点点头。虽然酥脆感因为外送的原因稍微减弱，但味道还是不错的，谁叫他们两个不可能去餐厅就餐呢。

“好吧，什么都瞒不过你。”Loki撇嘴，“Willis探员，你认为会是为什么？”

她在咀嚼的间隙中煞有介事地分析：“能困扰你的无非三件事，题做不出来，Laufey给的钱不够，Byleistr又来找麻烦。第一种要是有问题你就已经去办公室报道或者早和我说完了，不至于现在还卖关子，排除。”

“鉴于Laufey最近表现得很像是个人，比如这个。”她跺了跺脚下的地板，楼下还无人入住现在时间尚早，她完全不在意等会儿会不会有人上来拍门，其次她也就示意这么一下，“显然，最近我不需要担心可怜小Loki的生活质量，连带着最后一个问题也不需要考虑，相信我Byleistr最近绝对被Laufey看得很紧，你看看他多久没找别人麻烦了。”

“我，没有别人。”Loki补充道。

“OK，好没问题，Byleistr要寻仇觅恨第一个找的就是你。”Verity摊手耸肩，露出一副无可奈何的表情，“所以说最近这三个过去的问题都不是问题，现在有什么事情困扰着我们多愁善感的Loki呢？”

她故意拖长最后几个词，听起来滑稽又揶揄，说着捞起一块披萨塞到Loki手里。

“Verity，调侃够了吗？”Loki真诚发问。

“哦得了吧。”Verity用胳膊肘碰了一下他的上臂，“不就是Thor吗，还能有什么。等等，你真的生气了？”

Verity像发现了什么新大陆，一脸惊奇地打量抿着嘴目光躲闪的Loki，说真的这是她第一次看到Loki这副模样，她不是没有用这个调侃过他，Loki也从未在意，从未像现在这样在意。

显然有什么她不知道的在Loki身上发生了。

“慢一点，让我再顺一遍，哦天哪。”在Verity的目光下Loki的耳朵以一种让她觉得不可思议的速度变红，“我的天哪，Loki，我不问你是不是都不打算告诉我？”

“闭嘴！”

“啊，威胁无效，老实交代。”Verity抿嘴憋出一个意味深长的笑容，身体向后靠在沙发上，俨然一副等待Loki自己招供的架势。

Loki举手投降：“好嘛，不要着急，就是你想的那样。”

“……”

“这有什么好震惊的，我以为你早就看出来了。”Loki哼了一声，Verity都不知道他现在得意什么，得意她居然没有看出来吗？

“虽然我观察力比较敏锐，但那是种直觉，我又不是百事通。”Verity扶额，“就你表现出来的那点，我以为至少要几个月你才能认清楚自己的感情。”

“让我猜猜怎么回事，今天发生什么了吗，你又不和他们打交道……”她在Loki开口之前制止了他，低头沉思了几秒钟忽然恍然大悟，“啊，我明白了！Gast今天是不是去找你了？你也知道Thor被拒绝了？”

Loki的表情变得非常微妙，这更坐实了她的猜测，Verity一脸笃定：“那这就是刺激源了，迫使我们亲爱可爱的Loki终于想清楚那些有的没的。”

Loki斜靠着沙发背，一脸生无可恋，他就知道和Verity说这些肯定会这样，但自己不说，Verity也绝对会知道，那时候就没这么好收场了。

将包装盒收到门口，Verity回到狭小的客厅内时Loki已经换好了睡衣，她开始从自己的背包里取出行李。

“我觉得我们应当礼尚往来一下。”Loki摁了几下遥控器，依旧没有什么感兴趣的内容，于是他放下遥控器看着忙忙碌碌的Verity，“我非常好奇，你是怎么说服你父母允许你待在我这的？”

“啊，好问题，我的卸妆膏呢……哦在这，找到了。”她从包里掏出一个罐装物品放在茶几上，“很简单，你也知道我不需要过问Ron的意见，至于我妈，她值夜班，我说‘那我就去朋友家住一晚了’，她说‘哪个朋友，Loki？你的小男朋友？’，这个对话就到此结束了。懂了吗，我妈默认你是我男朋友。”

Verity感到一阵无语，抬头看了看同样不知道该嘲笑谁的Loki，继续说道：“其实这很好，非常好，最起码我来去自如，省去一堆解释时间。估计你哪天真找男朋友了我可能还要再编几个故事，你知道的，我讨厌说谎，但是没办法，又不是我让他们误会的，是他们自己多想，我可什么都没说过。”

说到这，Verity非常无辜地摊手：“我和他们说，‘Loki是我的朋友，你们不要想歪了，然后这她就开始大笑，从假期她知道我会找你玩，就这反应了。”

“不管怎么说，他们看起来都挺开心——我也不知道该怎么形容，对我和别人接触似乎感到欣慰？搞不懂。”Verity笑了一下。

话题结束，她去洗脸卸妆。Loki对Verity说的话不置可否，他关上电视机，坐在沙发上看书。

Laufey给他租的公寓不大，但对独居的高中生而言已经算是空间充足，客厅厨房卫生间，让Loki意外的是还有一间卧室，这倒是意外之喜，他还以为是那种一居室。

他的房间没有过多装饰，实际上这里连个像样的书柜都没有，也就在那张写字桌上可以稍微堆放些，其余的书只能先放在自习室，等他定的那些置物架之类的东西到了安装好再说。

电视机和柜子，沙发，茶几，一张书桌，一张餐桌两把椅子，这是客厅的全貌。

可怜的高中生Verity要写作业，她最好的朋友Loki在旁边探头探脑研究一下他们现在的学习进度，在意料之中他被Verity烦躁地赶到沙发上。

其他人都是平时分小测验和最终考试按照相应占比汇总分数，只有出勤率奇低并且让老师无可奈何的Loki靠最后一锤子买卖定音。不需要写每日家庭作业的Loki就把唯一的课桌让给了需要写作业的可怜人。

Verity坐在他的书桌前奋笔疾书，而Loki还窝在沙发上，一时间刚才笑声不断的小公寓里只有书本翻动和写字发出的声响。直到她草草写完最后一句话，扶着酸痛的脖子活动肩膀，扭头发现Loki靠着沙发扶手不知道睡了多久。

这场景真的有点可爱，主要是Loki很少以睡眠状态出现在Verity面前，他乌黑发亮的柔软头发因为睡梦的恬静显得格外柔软，尤其是这件墨绿色珊瑚绒睡衣衬得他皮肤更加白皙，整个人看起来都软乎乎的。

这个天气就穿珊瑚绒，她看着都觉得热。

她忍着笑意轻声叫醒了Loki，看到了这个平时伶牙俐齿嘴上不留情的家伙睡眼惺忪的可爱模样，但她还是非常镇静，没有对着Loki说亲爱的你真的好可爱，她没有，不然今天晚上Loki和她对打势必引来邻居砸门。

“我睡哪？”Verity向刚清醒过来的Loki提问

“床啊，不然打地铺？还有一床被子在，我等会儿给你翻出来。”Loki对她的问题感到些许莫名其妙。

Verity的表情又变得非常精彩，她双手抱胸语气带着迟疑：“我没什么其他问题，也不是介意之类的，我就是想问问你半夜开睡衣派对，你打算睡觉前聊个几块钱的？我好计时。”

然后Loki不想理她的状态持续了整个洗漱时间，直到他靠着枕头坐在床上等Verity吹干头发之后关灯。

Verity看着他藏在毛茸茸的睡衣之下的身体，突然意识到这是为什么，“你不解开睡觉？不会难受吗？”

Loki愣在原地。

“嘿亲爱的，我说过，我比你想象中要了解你。”Verity跳上床，在他旁边坐下，她的语气格外认真，“我看得出来，你有我也有，没什么好羞耻的，至少在我面前不需要。”

她的话应刚落，红晕立即浮现在Loki的脸颊之上，是比之前她拿Thor调侃他时更加害羞的粉红，Loki纤细的手指不自觉地捏着胸前的扣子，显然他一时不知道该做些什么。

Verity摆着手转过身去，“我不看。当然，我还是诚恳建议你换一件睡衣，没必要现在就扒拉出冬天的，你这半夜中暑我还要给你急救。”

“你会吗？”Loki忍不住笑了起来。

“我不会，所以你快点换。”Verity听到背后一阵布料摩擦的声音，接着是拉开抽屉的声音，又过了很久，Loki轻轻地说了一句好了。

然后，Verity看到了和她预想中差不多的景象，不过还是有点惊到。

当然，比起她第一见到Loki牛仔裤上的血时，现在她更多的是觉得有些难过。

属于这个季节该穿的睡衣在他身上显然有些不正常。

这是如果认为Loki是男生而言。

他才发育没多久的柔软胸部让那件贴身的棉质睡衣出现了两个可爱的凸起。

Loki装作若无其事地撇开视线，伸手关掉了卧室的灯。

下一秒转过身，他一头扎进了来自Verity的拥抱。

“天哪，我都不知道该说些什么好了，让姐姐好好抱一抱你。”Verity甚至带了点夸张的哭腔，“唉我的Loki真是太让人心疼了。”

“住嘴Verity！”

即便漆黑一片Verity也知道这个小家伙现在绝对满脸通红，羞恼造成的，但现在带着奇怪滤镜的Verity毫不介意。

说真的，这个发展完全出乎Loki的意料，早知如此Verity坐在门口的时候他就应该毫不留情地让她离开，这样他就不会.......

就不会这样非常丢人地四目相对，让Verity掌握更多关于他不为人知的秘密。

“所以你每天都会束胸？这也太辛苦了。”

“没办法，只能这样。”

“等等，那你住校的时候？”

“不解开就行了，注意不到的。而且我通常睡得更晚起得更早。”

Verity有些愤愤不平：“那其实就是说.....真不知道Laufey怎么想的，你这种情况还让你住校？他疯了吗？”

“他当然没有。”Loki笑了一声，“其实他的意思已经很明显了，我只是还叫Laufeyson而已，身份信息不好更改，但我和已经他还有他的家已经没有任何关系。如果我暴露再因此遭遇什么，也只会再次证明他的选择多么正确。”

Verity一时失语，过了很久，久到他以为Verity已经睡着，她才开口：“好吧，虽然我知道他怎么对你，但这还是超乎我的想象。”

Loki在黑暗中安静地看着忍不住叹气的Verity，他最好的、也是唯一的朋友。

Verity Willis.

他们的相识可以说是非常的尴尬，情况非常紧急，Loki前所未有的难堪。

这种事情不是没有发生过，但Loki在这些时候总是莫名幸运，直到上学期的三月份。

他从自习室出来时没有察觉到什么异样，可能是刚才注意力集中没有注意到其他，在走到楼梯间准备下楼的时候，突然被一个人拽住。

那个人小臂上有一个玫瑰纹身，显然是个女生的手，但是却一把将他拉到旁边。

Loki看到她黑色窄框眼镜下有些怪异的表情，那种不妙的预感让他心脏狂跳，他不知道这个陌生人要做什么说什么，但一定没有什么好事。

你的裤子上有血，她说。

Loki知道自己的脸绝对是一片惨白。

他的世界因为她的一句话，因为那句话揭露的可怕事实，瞬间分崩离析。

这是他第一次完完全全不知道该怎么做。他不能跑，跑出去只会让更多人看到，可他想不出任何解释，想不出任何说辞打消她脑海里奇怪的念头。

那个位置的血迹，有过类似尴尬情况的女孩都知道这是怎么回事。

区别是，在所有人眼里，Loki Laufeyson性别为男，另一性别的每月经历不会降临到他的头上。

但事实就是如此，他的裤子上有血，他来月经了。

他张嘴想要说些什么，但大脑一片空白。

TBC.


	5. 05

他张嘴想要说些什么，但大脑一片空白。

Verity其实没有想那么多，那个血迹让她立刻判断出这绝对是个经期毫无预兆到来所以无知无觉的女孩子，这个第一印象让她看到Loki蓬松的短发时也没有多想，尤其是Loki的面部线条柔和而美丽，Verity几乎没有怀疑自己的判断。

在她眼里面前这个脸色难看手足无措的女生碰到了让她自己尴尬又棘手的事情，幸好五层没有什么人，也幸好被自己发现了，要不然不知道还会引起什么后果。

Verity还十分善解人意地从背包里翻出一根棉条递给她。

然后，Verity感觉到哪里有些不对劲，主要是这个女生脸色更加苍白了，这简直没有道理，她为什么不接过去，她们在这大眼瞪小眼到底是为何。

她非常后知后觉地发现，被她拦下的这个“女生”是个男的，而且还是那位不来上课但总排在年级第一的Loki Laufeyson，从某种意义上来说，这也是个风云人物。

Verity尴尬到想找个地缝钻进去，这是什么愚蠢的行为，不过如果不是她想的那样，Loki裤子上的血迹究竟是为何……

她刚想缩手，然后，Loki接过了那根棉条。

现在轮到她震惊了。

Loki不明白自己当时怎么就神经突然断线，还是在那种进退维谷的情况下。他抓着棉条去卫生间，幸好自习室还有一件他担心这种情况发生特意准备的长外套，他回宿舍换衣服，在下午放学之前把带血的裤子洗干净。

他知道自己反应错误，这是一个他想不出任何办法挽回的错误。止痛片还未起效，疼痛让他只能蜷缩在被子里，在被发现秘密的恐惧中度过了一个下午。

然后什么也没有发生，他那个井水不犯河水但实际上不怀好意的室友举止一如往常，当天如此，第二天第三天也如此，一个星期过去，任何关于他的流言蜚语都没有出现。人群对他的恶意不增不减，看他不顺眼的还是像以前那样看他不顺眼，显然，没有其他人知道。

“所以，你可以开始说了，我在听着。”

Verity的声音打断了他的回忆，Loki回过神来，换了一个姿势平躺在床上，“你要这么问那我就很难出口了，Verity.”

“那也没办法，总之你想说多少就是多少，说到哪里就算到哪里。”

接下来是长久的沉默，Loki试了几次，最后放弃：“不行，说不出口，换个话题。”

“好吧，那我们来说一说另一个，Byleistr，”说完名字Verity就听到Loki一声叫唤，“虽然说他最近确实收敛不少，但是你也知道，说不定哪天又受刺激……你真觉得呆在图书馆真的是个好主意吗？”

“并不是。”Loki语调平平，听起来冷静又客观，“人少，清静，同样没什么人，每层楼都有管理员但是显然管理的是图书和借阅自习，五楼基本没有人，我的作息又比较固定，综上所述，是个寻仇觅恨的好场所。”

“你认真的吗？既然这样为什么不回来上课？”

Loki嘲讽道：“啊，都差不多，想找我麻烦总归都有办法，反正我必须出现在学校，他总有的是机会。所以，还不如找个让自己舒服的地方，在教室还没等Byleistr找上门呢，我就已经崩溃了。”

“你想好了Loki，鉴于他的所作所为，倘若还有下次我都不敢想会是什么样。现在只能指望Laufey能管得住他的好儿子了。”

Loki忍不住笑了起来：“管不住多久的，Laufey只是觉得Byleistr让他丢脸，他本来不会在意这些。现在Laufey警告Byleistr如果再有这种事情就停了他的零花钱，你明白的，在Laufey气消了之前他一时半会儿不敢有什么动作。”

Verity没有讲话，Loki也看不见她的反应，不过他能感受到。

“一个暑假过去了。”Verity说，“现在是一个暑假外加一个月，那他岂不是？”

“整个假期出去旅游疯玩，日子不要太舒爽。别说找我麻烦，他估计连哭闹不停的弟弟估计都不会想起来。”

“嘿，没事的，我会处理好的。”Loki安慰道。

“如果你指的是故意让Byleistr在校董事会面前带着人把你揍一顿，然后在医务室躺了两天过了个夜，”Verity顿了一下，词组一个一个从她嘴里蹦出来，“不错，是处理挺好的。”

Loki没心没肺地说：“啧，没有付出就没有回报嘛，要不然我还得和那群烦人精住一个宿舍楼，那才真是麻烦死了。在医务室装了一天一夜换免费校外单人公寓还有生活费，非常划算。”

“对啊对啊，不然你现在能不能活着和我说话都是个未知数。”Verity没好气地接话，“真有你的，是不是还要我夸一夸你？”

“放心吧，他不敢把我怎么样的。”Loki又换了一个姿势，语气轻松又俏皮，想了想又补充道，“至少最近是不敢怎么样。”

“相信我，我知道自己在做什么。”他说。

Verity也没打算能劝住什么，其实她也想不出什么好办法来，只能无奈地回应：“好吧，但是你要多注意些，有事给我打电话。”

“那你得记住别把手机锁柜子里。”

“喂！有完没完了！”Verity小声抗议。

说完Verity忍不住笑了起来，带着本来就在忍笑的Loki一起陷入大笑，不过鉴于现在夜深人静公寓楼的隔音效果差强人意，他们两个尽量将音量压到最低。

Verity试图在黑暗中寻找他的眼睛，然而窗帘遮光效果太好，她连一点幽绿的反光都没有看见。

“你觉得，Thor Odinson会和Jane Foster在一起吗？”她装作不经意地问。

“告诉我，为什么你会问和Gast一样无聊的问题。”Loki有些无语，“你们应该不熟啊，不止不熟，你们应该都不认识彼此。”

Verity干笑：“哈哈，因为这是大家都关心的问题。”

“他问的是‘你觉得最后Jane会和Thor一起去舞会吗’，你问的也差不多，都一个意思。”

“嗯哼？你的观点是什么。”

“我还能有什么观点啊，又和我没什么关系。”

“唔，我对这一点表示怀疑。”

Loki知道Verity其实对这些一点兴趣都没有，她不仅不像其他学生那样对恋爱之类的事情热衷，连这个年纪的青少年喜欢谈论八卦别人的感情生活都不参与，她成功让自己在这个学生圈子内参与度为零，同样存在感也几乎为零。

哦不，存在感当然不是为零。

Verity Willis从某方面来说，还是非常有存在感的一位学生。

无论是在老师还是学生面前。

Verity Willis，几乎每天都顶着浓妆来上课，这个浓妆可能和想象中黑色眼影外加全包眼线的哥特妆有些出入，她的截断式眼妆还算中规中矩，但整体来说也没有和那些孩子差别太大，原因在于她暗红色的口红。每一天，都是差不多的颜色，虽然根据Loki了解她显然不止有一只口红每天的唇妆颜色也不尽相同，但给人的感觉是一致的。

请你自觉离远一点。

再加上她从不遮掩的手臂纹身和吊带背心，翻译一下就是：

请你自觉滚远一点，谢谢。

成为校园边缘人大多是因为无法融入这个简单又复杂的社交圈，毫无疑问无论Loki还是Verity都符合这一描述，不过有时很难区分究竟是他们被孤立还是他们主动隔离他人，又或者两者皆是原因。

Verity同样不喜欢人群，区别是Verity不相信人，而Loki相信。

不知为何Verity能分辨出对方是否在欺骗她，一些她自己也说不清道不明的细枝末节总能告诉她说话之人是否在对她说谎。虽然这是夸张，她不可能真实地知晓每一件事，她也不可能永远正确，但大多数时候，她的直觉总能应验。

这导致了一个有些悲伤难过的事实，她无法相信别人。

没有人会永远说真话。

教育中告诉孩子要诚实，然而随着时间推移，所有人都学会说谎，在必要或是不必要的场合用谎言充当真相，无论是否会被揭穿。

也因此，没有谁值得她去信任。

这听起来有些魔幻，但Verity确实因此远离人群，人群也因为她的犀利和直言远离她。

人只相信自己愿意相信的，Verity也不例外，她相信自己。

“你想去舞会吗，Loki？我是说，现在你邀请我，说不定我会答应哦。”Verity说。

“不想，”Loki转过头在黑暗中看着她，“我很好，没什么事，你不需要勉强自己。而且我真的没有去舞会的念头。“

她讨厌政治历史文学，她甚至看不进去任何一本小说，无论辞藻华丽造句优雅还是精干简练文笔犀利，她都看不进去。

Verity，她沉醉于数学和物理化学这些她所知的真实。

舞会从来不是她期待的，至少Loki认为她不会期待。那些场合总是四处洋溢着属于青少年好笑的虚情假意，闲聊，绯闻，八卦，艳羡，讥讽，嫉妒，尽管那些都稚嫩不够老练，可依然不能改变什么，Verity无法接受这样的地方 。

“你怎么知道我是在勉强？万一我真的想去舞会呢？”Verity不满地问他。

Loki故意拖腔拖调地回答：“那我就要怀疑一下躺在我另一床被子里的到底是不是Verity Willis了。”

“OK，OK，你赢了。”Verity叹气，“我是真的不喜欢舞会，但你是真的不想去吗？”

“我去干什么？”Loki反问。

“你说呢？”Verity同样反问。

“哦得了吧，为了Thor Odinson？你觉得我会因为想见他去参加舞会？”Loki忍不住嘲笑起来。

Verity清了下嗓子，模仿Loki之前一字一顿地说话语调，“这有什么不可能的，如果你不想，那我就要怀疑躺我旁边的这个人是不是Loki Laufeyson了。”

这句话不知道怎么又戳中了两个人的笑点，Verity笑到肚子疼，Loki也同样，可能因为他们都很久没有这样笑过了。他们在两个被窝里开始互掐，从语言调侃变成真人对打，笑闹了好一阵才停下来。

“如果说想不想看看穿着西装礼服的Thor什么样，答案当然是想。”Loki顿了一顿，“但是舞会，我认真的，我不想去。”

“我知道，我只是在开玩笑。”

Loki笑眯眯地说：“嗯哼，确实有笑到。有时候我也需要做个有眼色的人，舞会上没有谁会欢迎我，所以我就稍微善解人意一下，不去扫他们的兴致了。”

Loki听起来心平气和并且善解人意，但这绝对是在嘲讽，只不过不是针对她。

Verity一时不知道该说些什么，这个糟糕的话题由她挑起，现在却不知道该如何收场。

“舞会那天我们去看电影？”Loki对她说。

Verity回过神：“嗯？在哪看？”

“电影院也行，我这也行，不过这里虽然有白墙，但我没有投影仪，所以只能电视机投屏了。”Loki突然停住，“等等，我忘了你看不进去电影。”

“啊没关系，就当催眠也行。别去电影院了，就到你家。”Verity打了个哈欠，“我对电影没什么兴趣，不过对你下厨很有兴趣。”

“可以，不过，酒水自备，概不提供。”

“哇哦没问题，那我就等着大厨的丰盛晚餐了。”

说完这句话，Verity就没声了。

Loki听着她渐渐平缓均匀的呼吸，过了一会儿，低声对她说了一句“谢谢你，Verity.”

也不知道抱着枕头半梦半醒的家伙有没有听到，反正他想说的已经传达出去。

Loki醒来的时候旁边早就没了人影，Verity几乎没发出什么声音，这令Loki非常满意。

他其实睡得不怎么安稳，一直在做梦，梦到他各个时期的片段，一堆记忆碎片塞乱七八糟地堆在梦里，一睁眼醒来却几乎忘了个干净。

他带着还未睡醒的困倦慢吞吞地下床，走出卧室之后发现Verity已经收拾打扮完毕，坐在沙发上看书。Loki看到餐桌上的早餐，有些震惊地问道：“你几点起的床啊？”

“没你想得那么早。早餐在桌子上，随便做了一点，你该买鸡蛋了。”

Loki抓了抓他一觉过后有些凌乱的短发，“啊，再说吧。你不去上课？快到点了。”

“不急，反正离得近。”Verity颇为无所谓地摇摇头，抬起头看向走到餐桌边倒水喝的Loki，“今天有个非常美好的开始，我还没有这么早去学校破坏心情的打算。”

“怎么了？”Loki瞥了她一眼。

“不用坐校车的感觉真的太美好了，你知道每天在车上听到的都是什么吗？‘嘿Riley你觉得Jessica会接受我的邀请吗？’‘这我就不清楚了，但你知道那难度不小。’”

Loki放下水杯，听起来毫不介意地补充：“那么现在他们还可以加一句：‘大不了就是被拒绝呗，你看Thor都会被拒，你有什么可担心的？’，这百分之百是句绝佳怂恿。”

Verity哼了一声，“模仿到位。所以你可以想象，我每天就被这些无聊的信息包围着到达学校，你觉得我能有什么好心情吗？”

“恭喜你获得难得一遇的平静和安宁，现在，Willis小姐，你该背上你炫酷的书包装着化妆品睡衣睡裤，做好心里准备快点去上学。”

话音刚落电动牙刷的嗡鸣声立即响起。

Verity最终还是成功体验一回卡着上课铃打响上学的感觉。她倒是没能做到和在图书馆自习迟到也无所谓的Loki一样慢慢悠悠，路上还小跑几步，不过事实证明这是正确的决定，她踩着第一遍上课铃响进校门，第二遍铃从后门若无其事地进教室。

补充，是由上课铃伴奏，在老师听到教室门推开声音后露出的不赞同的目光之下，Verity心情愉悦并且若无其事地走了进来。

非常快乐，比起她坐校车早早到校后听到一堆嬉笑闲聊，老师怒视也都让她感到非常快乐。

对于Verity忍不住上课期间给他发的消息，Loki回复了一个意味不明的表情，然后收起手机。

每一天似乎没有任何差别，每一日似乎都在复读昨日，又或是上个星期，相同的课表和毫无变动的时间安排，倘若没有其他插曲点缀，生活也自然变得平淡无奇。

或许因此学生们会对那些周围的人和事如此关注，在这个无论如何都会被课本压得烦闷喘不过气来的地方，总归需要课外消遣给苦闷中添些色彩。

Loki仍然会出现在窗边，从自习室眺望上课期间算得上宁静的校园，当作在书桌前久坐后的休息，只不过他没有再期待某一个身影出现。

他无人知晓的古怪习惯在持续一星期后终于迎来尾声，而某些想法自然不可能像行为这样被他严格控制，时不时会跳出来扰乱思绪，但也不会停留太久，总有一天它们会悄然泯灭。

Loki忽然有些期待那天的到来。

TBC.


	6. 06

事发突然，Loki只能想到这个词来解释。

解释他周一才和Verity推测Byleistr最近不会有什么动作，周末就被找麻烦。

同样，解释他以为对于Thor的关注不久之后会归于平静，然而即将熄灭的火星又再次复燃。

世事难料，Loki心想。

他不过是在图书馆待得有些闷，于是到操场上散步透气，于是非常不凑巧地碰到翘课之后百无聊赖的Byleistr，于是非常合情合理地被Byleistr拦下。

道路很宽，亏他远远注意到Byleistr就避开那一侧，谁知道Byleistr这个神经病看见自己之后就直直地朝着自己走来。

可想而知，在Loki几次从路的一边避向另一边，Byleistr都估计走在他的前方，终于在几回闪避失败之后Loki放弃了。

“你想干什么？”Loki忍不住皱眉。

Byleistr歪着嘴笑起来：“还能做什么呢Loki？不就是和你打个招呼，至于这么抗拒吗？”

“那么现在招呼打完了，没有别的事我先走了。”说完Loki试图绕过站在面前的Byleistr，不出意料被揽了下来。

“没事就不能找你了吗？这么久没见我可是很想你呢，我亲爱的，”Byleistr像是觉得接下来说出的这个词语有够可笑，慢条斯理地拖长音节，“弟弟。”

“如果可能我当然希望我们根本不用见面，多想想在父亲面前如何能和你那个真正地弟弟做到兄友弟恭吧，想我就不必了。”

“那小家伙着实烦人，但可没有像你这样能给我招来这么大的麻烦。”Byleistr收起了嬉皮笑脸，目光变得狠戾起来。

“自己愚蠢大可不必怪罪别人。”Loki语气格外平静，“不过你放心好了，Laufey毕竟看不上我，可他就不一定了。”

“闭嘴！”Byleistr恶狠狠地吼道，“轮不到你来挑拨离间。”

“那是当然，还有谁会比你更有危机感吗？你自己心里当然清楚，等到未来的某一天你会更加明白，我不过是个不成气候也不打算入局的潜在竞争对手，至于你的弟弟……叫什么来着？”

他努力想了想还是没能记起名字，撇了撇嘴无所谓地继续说：“至于他，和你一样是所谓的正统血脉，比起在我这个让你们看不起的野种身上浪费时间，不如好好考虑一下，”Loki忽然间向他凑近，灰绿色的眼珠在Byleistr眼前放大，“好好考虑一下到底谁才是真正的威胁。”

Byleistr有一瞬间被惊住，缓过劲来后脸色霎时变得极差，他扬起手刚想要有所动作，然而Loki快速后退几步，早已超出了他现在的攻击范围。

“啊哦，看起来你变聪明了一点。”Loki向后退与他保持一个看起来还算安全的距离，看着他脸色难看地将手放下，淡淡地嘲讽道，“你可以继续，反正现在没有任何目击者，你也不会像上次那样被父亲责罚。不过这倒让我觉得非常意外，随了父亲疑神疑鬼的你居然没有怀疑过，为什么明知你不喜欢弟弟或者妹妹，母亲怎么还会在这个时候生下他？”

“或许这就是血亲吧。”Loki摇了摇头，自顾自地补充了一句答案。

然后Byleistr快速向他走来，等到Loki反应过来时已经跌在地上，手臂和膝关节处一阵火辣辣的疼痛，他忍不住倒吸一口凉气。

“你没有资格提起她！”刚才被震住让Byleistr恼羞成怒，再加上Loki说的话，怒气战胜理智，他一把将Loki推倒在地。

Loki没有回话，他尚未从疼痛中缓过神来，即便有衣物缓冲也只是让他没有流血而已。

这个时间照理没有什么人，大家都在教室上课，Loki也算是看准这个时间校园里人烟稀少。Byleistr将他推倒在地之后便没再动作，大概是终于想起Laufey的训斥，而且Byleistr肯定这个用心险恶的弟弟会向父亲告状，那时候就麻烦了。

Byleistr终于觉得自己取得胜利，丢下几句话后满意地离开，而那些无非是野种废物之类骂人的话。Loki早已听得厌烦，不过现在疼痛占据神经，回嘴也显然不是什么明智之举。

他不应该说那么多，恰到好处就足以，之后那些激怒Byleistr的话反而画蛇添足，但总之目的达到。代价就是他蹭破的手掌皮肤，不过本来Byleistr就是来找麻烦的，这些还在可以忍受的范围之内。

腿上和胳膊上应该都没有流血，可是他也不能百分之百确定，痛感时而模糊时而清晰。

然后Loki听到一个不陌生又不算熟悉的声音：“你还好吗？”

Thor那张英俊又稚气未退的脸，和午间阳光一同映入眼帘，那头柔顺耀眼的金发晃得人心弦紧绷。

他撑起身体站了起来，轻巧地躲开Thor试图扶起他的手。

“没事。”Loki垂下眼睑摇了摇头。

“我都看到了。”Thor解释道，“他……他就是Byleistr？”

Loki看向这个自以为不着痕迹和自己套近乎的预备役校草，突然觉得有些好笑：“你应该认识他的，各种聚会上都能碰到。”

“啊，是的。”Thor有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。

他们像是很早之前就认识一样，不过Loki清楚在这个九月之前Thor对他没有什么记忆，即便有也只是存在于人们口中，父母或者家中亲人闲聊，也许还有朋友分享关于和他们向来不对付的Laufey一家有什么动态，但提及自己一定有只言片语。

更何况这个年纪的少年正处于自我意识强烈的时期，Thor和他们的朋友们目光能偶尔落到Byleistr这个Laufey长子身上，至于这个毫无存在感的Loki，说不定进入学校后才听说这个名字。

他们见过彼此一面，而后所有了解都源自他人之口，再装作完全不知晓对方的家庭背景还有那一系列戏剧性的事件可能比现在更尴尬，无论是对Thor还是对Loki而言。

但他们依旧是陌生人，至少在这一刻还是如此。

“你的伤口需要处理一下。”Thor对他说，“能走路吗？不介意的话，我和你一起去医务室吧？”

Thor近乎突兀的热情让Loki有些不知所措，他们到目前为止其实完全算不上认识，他会摔倒也完全和Thor没有任何关系。上来询问和搀扶已经是Loki所能理解的友善界限，在他并没有因为摔倒而移动困难的前提下，陪他去医务室就……

看起来有些不怀好意。

他低头看了眼正在流血的伤口，不自觉地把手收到背后。

换做别人会觉得不好意思麻烦他人，但同样出于这种众所周知的原因，Thor的举动在他看来格外怪异。Loki确实信任他人，不过他信任的是他对于这些人的了解，而非人本身。

何况无事献殷勤基本上没有好事，这一点Loki过分清楚，他不是没有吃过这方面的亏，刚被Byleistr恶心完他没有想法再惹上麻烦。

他对Thor有好感是事实，Thor不一定值得信任也同样是事实。

这两件事Loki都很清楚。

“谢谢，不过我自己一个人去就行了。”说完他便绕过Thor向别处走去。

Thor没料到Loki会是这个态度，急忙喊住他：“嘿！我没有恶意，我只是……上次多谢了。”

Loki转过身来，疑惑不解地看着Thor。

“图书馆。”Thor提醒道，“你还记得吗？”

Loki点头：“那没什么。”

Thor跟上了他的脚步，“你对图书馆这么了解吗？我一进去就找不到方向了。”

“书是按照一定的方式分类摆放的，”Loki看了眼没话找话的Thor，还是耐心解释道，“再加上无聊的时候我会找书看，基本上每一天都在图书馆，自然就会了解。其实不难找。”

“以前学校的图书馆都没有这么大。”Thor试图解释自己小小的愚蠢，“藏书也没这么多。”

Loki再一次点头：“第一次找不到书很正常。”

“你平时真的一直在图书馆？我的意思是，你不去上课？”Thor看Loki并不介意于是继续问了下去。

“不去。”

Thor显然非常惊讶：“全靠自学？而且据说你一直是年级第一。”

“差不多吧，我不太喜欢教室。”

“那真的太厉害了，有些内容老师讲我都听不懂。”Thor自嘲地笑了笑，然后终于发现他们走的这条路和医务室背道而驰，“诶？我们这是去哪？”

“我们”这个词让Loki不自觉地睁大眼睛，不过这个动作非常细微，在Thor注意到之前Loki就已经神色如常。

“回图书馆啊。这只是个小伤口，我那有碘伏和包扎的东西，不用去医务室的。你们应该还没下课吧？”

Loki看了看Thor的球服，难得笑了一下。但是Thor听得出来这在委婉地告诉他：到此为止就可以了，你不用跟过来。

Thor只好说：“那好吧，如果有什么情况一定记得去看校医。”

Loki再一次道谢之后慢吞吞地向图书馆挪去，每走一步腿上都会感觉到疼痛，但那可以忍受。

真正让他步伐缓慢的原因不在于此。

他知道Thor在看着他。

也不仅如此，他现在思路极乱，原本因为Byleistr出现而冷静镇定的他现在有些迷迷糊糊。他用手背贴了下脸颊，不出意外地感受到反常的温度。

Loki有些羞恼地摇头，试图将那些烦人的思绪甩出去。

他居然会因为和Thor说几句话，还有旁人看来合情合理但在他眼中格外怪异的热情，在心中忍不住雀跃和窃喜。

真有够难为情的。

他以为他们可能只会在校园某处擦肩而过，但不会有任何交集。

这让他莫名觉得有些丢脸，不，很丢脸，但依然阻止不了在他身体里四处蔓延的小小喜悦，这种少有的喜悦冲淡了身体的痛觉，倒也算好事一桩。

世事难料，一向如此。

TBC.


	7. 07

Thor最近有些奇怪。

非常奇怪。

Fandral和Volstagg在这一点上达成一致，就连Hogun都与他们意见相同。

Thor会表现奇怪其实在他们的预料之中，他们这值得同情的兄弟周一向他喜欢的女生发出邀请，精心布置没成想到换来了对方当众拒绝，别说Thor，他们都觉得面子上挂不住。

何况那是按理来说从来不该在感情上吃什么亏的Thor，所有人都喜欢的Thor，没有被拒绝过的Thor。

虽然只是舞会邀请，但大家都明白，告白是迟早的事情。

Thor也不是没有被拒绝过，而是他从来不需要做主动追求的一方，从小学开始Thor就情书不断，到了初中更是粉红纸片漫天飞，走到半路被拦下等待收到羞怯告白的从来都是Thor，委婉礼貌拒绝的也从来都是他。

想不到，风水轮流转，Thor居然也会有今天。

他们三个一边对Thor抱以极大的同情，一边幸灾乐祸，但好兄弟就是在对方需要的时候提供个肩膀，他们三个人一人半个都有1.5个，怎么说他们都不能坐视不管。

不能坐视不管是一回事，什么也做不了就是另外一回事了。

除了告诉Thor“嘿别难过了，去问问她为什么吧！或许Jane本身就不喜欢这样当众的邀请或者告白呢？”和“没关系兄弟，你还有我们呢，好好调整一下心态，实在不行就慢慢培养感情吧，我敢打赌Jane对你也有那个意思”以外，他们三个也想不出什么解决办法，所以只好和往常一样。

一样笑闹，一样在食堂吃饭聊天，一样在球场上碰头打球，一样抱怨繁重的课业和做不出来的数学题，没了。

Thor除了周一表现出沮丧，剩下的日子都格外正常。据他们所知他和Jane并没有因为周一早晨的尴尬事件而冷战，不过显然这两人只是对这个事情避而不谈。

真正让他们三个意识到Thor哪里不太对劲是周五第三节课的时候。

体育课，今天的课程在室外，老师带着跑圈之后就放学生们自由活动，按照常理Thor和他们绝对不会放过这个打球的好机会，结果他居然把球递给离他最近的Volstagg，走了。

然后在他们目送Thor的背影时，他们看到在通往篮球场主路上的另外两个身影。

Volstagg后知后觉地用见鬼了一般的语气疑惑道：“Laufeyson？”

“好像还真是啊？”Fandral也呆住。

是Byleistr和Loki，只看发色难以辨认，但是他们两个Volstagg这个二年级学生自然不会认错。可这两个人和Thor有什么关系？

这两个Laufey家的儿子仿佛在争执些什么，紧接着他们就看到更高一些的那个将稍微矮些的推倒在地。动手的估计是Byleistr，把Loki推倒在地之后就离开了，那条主路由于不是课间和放学后自然冷清无比，背对着的他完全没有意识到自己刚才的动作会被Fandral几个看了个清清楚楚。

Loki那一下摔得不轻，他们几个看了都有些皱眉。

向Byleistr和Loki走去的Thor自然同样看得清清楚楚，然后他向Loki摔倒的地方跑去，在靠近的时候又恢复成走路，不知道这小子在装模做样个什么。

不对，他们还不知道Thor怎么就和Loki扯上关系了！

这简直不科学。

更不科学的还在后面，Thor蹲下试图将Loki扶起来，他们两个说了些什么，Loki转身走人Thor还追了上去。

然后没过多久当事人Thor停了下来，站在原地看着Loki离去的背影，久久没有动弹。

这太奇怪了，这都不是奇怪，这叫毛骨悚然。

“Thor认识Loki Laufeyson？”Fandral呆呆地问道。

另外两个人也一样呆滞，直到Thor走回来，他们蜂拥而上准备严刑逼供：“老实交代Thor，这什么情况？”

“干嘛？”把试图跳起来压他的肩膀的Fandral拍下去再承受Volstagg和善的肘击之后，Thor莫名其妙地看着反应如此巨大的好友们，“什么事情啊？”

“Loki Laufeyson。”这三人中唯一看起来还算冷静的Hogun提醒道。

“就这啊？”Thor踹了继续和他打闹的Fandral一脚，“上周我去图书馆借书，找他问了个路。”

“那也不至于看到就跑过去啊？”Fandral的还击又被Thor拦下，他有些不服气地说，“这也太热情了一点。”

“你又不是不知道Thor是什么人。”Volstagg拍了拍Fandral的肩膀，“他那万人迷特质又不是只是因为长得帅，我说得对吧Hogun？”

Hogun居然还点点头笑了起来。

Thor一时间无语凝噎，最后在他们几个一唱一和中不得不举手投降：“这不就看到他哥好像在找他麻烦吗？我就过去看看顺便打声招呼而已。”

这个话题到此结束，他们开始打球，自然也忘了这个无足轻重又有些诡异的小插曲。

然后，他们发现那时的感觉并非有误，没错Thor就是变得很奇怪。

这已经是Thor第二次在自习时间没了人影。

一个月过去他们差不多摸清自习期间没什么人管，玩手机还是睡觉都可以，窜到自己喜欢的人班里或者就像很多男孩会做的那样——躲过巡查监督溜出去闲逛打球，总之只要不造成太大动静就不会吸引来老师。

Thor是自习课上到一般消失的，他们三个都没有注意到。

这情有可原，在他的三位好兄弟想来这家伙估计是到天台哪去吹吹风，虽然一个多星期过去了，但被喜欢的女生拒绝总归会对他还是有些影响。现在Thor和Jane可以说得上风平浪静，他们知道除了当天Jane告诉Thor她不会去参加舞会，这两个处在暧昧期的小朋友就再也没有聊过这个话题，Thor会郁闷自然情有可原。

他们也不知道Thor神神秘秘地去哪里，倒也并非他刻意隐瞒，只是谁也想不到Thor Odinson会往那种地方跑。

Thor去找每天窝在图书馆自习室里的Loki Laufeyson。

“这一章节没有什么难度，就是需要记忆的公式比较多，知识点琐碎，所以考试中容易因为概念不清丢分。”Loki在目录上用记号笔圈了一下，“所以，背就行了，没有什么捷径。”

Thor的表情瞬间变得不太美丽。

“你能找出哪一章不需要背吗？”Thor苦着脸问道。

Loki显然因为这个表情而心情愉悦：“没有。”

是的，事情就是这么一个神奇的走向，连Loki都有些解释不清为何。

Thor在上周五的晚上不知道通过什么渠道找到了自己的手机号，同样加上了那个除了和Verity通讯再无其他用处的社交帐号，在Loki面无表情又心怀忐忑地注视之下，手机屏幕上跳出Thor和他的对话。

然后，Thor在几句关切问候（尽管在Loki看来这同样热心过头）之后终于告知了目的，和自己闲聊起来。

闲聊的主题是该如何选择习题册。

真的，一点都不令他意外。

但是他又一次发现自己无可救药地因为Thor和他的联络而傻笑，甚至愚钝到抱紧靠枕差点在沙发上打滚才发现自己有多么反常。

丢人啊，虽然并没有被任何人发现，但还是有够丢人的。

同样奇怪又合情合理的，Thor发来一段显然斟酌过措辞的话，试探性的问他能不能帮他解答一道题。

换一个人Loki早就拉黑删除了，换一个人他也根本不会通过好友申请，可那是Thor，无论哪个角度来说他都会改变标准妥协。

这也许大概能够解释Thor为什么能和他这么快熟络起来。

因为下个月的期中考试，Thor Odionson决定发奋图强，于是每天总结好各科有疑问的题目，等到下午放学前的自习课去图书馆找Loki解答疑惑。

Thor有些不好意思，一开始的局促不安倒是让Loki有些不知所措，只能看题讲思路转移注意力。而之后Thor一再道谢为打扰他而感到抱歉，Loki装作不经意地说：没关系，给你讲题我也回顾一下以前的知识，不然长时间不看学过的内容全忘了。

听起来Loki成了Thor免费的补习家教。

事实也确实如此。

Loki有时候会想Thor真是莫名其妙得眼光毒辣，居然能够精准地挑到自己。

实际上Loki知晓Thor其实没有利用Loki喜欢他的这一优势。

Thor并不知情。

但或许这就是直觉呢？尽管自己冷淡而难以接近，Thor的某种直觉却告诉他没错Loki就是无法拒绝。

这种认知让Loki有些懊恼，出于自己因为喜欢而产生的妥协，也出于自己对Thor的随意揣测。

很明显其实Thor是在把自己当作朋友，Loki在心底小声告诉自己。

这在朋友之间很正常，Loki同样告诉自己。

其实能够这样经常看到Thor就已经让他忍不住感到开心，这些不算令人意外的发展在Loki看来未免太过巧合，而巧合的结果就是他和Thor的关系变得亲近许多。

那时候Loki还没有意识到这会给自己带来多大的麻烦，不敢露出端倪的喜悦已经占据了上风，他允许Thor进入自己的区域，允许Thor占有自己的时间，允许Thor搅乱心绪。

他也不知道这样明显的差别对待在未来某日被揭露时有多么难堪。

当下，Loki还在为和Thor的意外发展而开心，Verity发来惊呼的表情和不敢置信的话语更是让他得意。

不过Loki知道，其实他们之间没有什么值得大呼小叫的，他们甚至算不上朋友，但Loki很想不讲理地认为他们就是。

或许多年以后回忆起高中时Thor对自己的记忆只是一个看起来很冷但会在学习上帮助他的学长，可Loki觉得在自己这里Thor已经是他的朋友了。

Loki没有什么朋友，认真说起来只有Verity Willis一人，现在他忽然想在这个空荡荡的名单上再添加一个名字。

从很久以前他就没有朋友。

对运动没有特别的兴趣，尤其是热门的团体项目；爱好就是书呆子的标配，看书还有回答老师的提问；别人嘴里说的是哪个明星的绯闻、某一场赛事进展如何、某某同学的八卦，这个“好学生”知道的唯一件事捧着书缩在角落里。

这都不是重点。

17岁高二的Byleistr讨厌他，13岁刚上初中的Byleistr更甚，他的同学们因为Byleistr对他的反感而反感他，在他们这个由父母家族划分的圈子里，在他们已见雏形却不可动摇的道德观念里，Loki每一次呼吸似乎都负有原罪。

他是私生子。

没有人会愿意和他玩，即便有，在知晓他是Laufey家的小儿子后就会远离。

Loki Laufeyson不会是受欢迎的学生，绝对不会。

他只是被所有人排挤的那个。

从童年开始他的唯一伙伴就是书籍，后来有了Verity，可能也因此他忍不住想要贪求更多。

他清清楚楚地能感觉每次看到Thor时血液流淌的欢快。

某些时候他不由自主地在脑海里勾画一些……未来的景象，那个景象里有这个金发大男孩也有自己。

一起上学，一起回家，食堂，自习室，操场，还有他那个临时却是真正意义上的家，每一个他途径的角落都有他们的身影。那其实不属于未来，而是不可能成真的现实幻想，他当下经历的一切时不时冒出一个并不存在的Thor，这些转瞬即逝的假象滞留悬停于造访的每分每秒，一千一万个愿望构成某个不存在的假象平行世界。

他所渴望当然不只是朋友关系，然而即使这个身份也难以实现。

幻想永远经不起现实的触碰，那个世界就在构建破碎和重组之间轮回，短暂而不连续，却渐渐成了他的某一部分。

在Loki看着书本发呆的时候，Thor将摊在另一张桌子上的课本作业本还有参考书收起，和Loki打了声招呼后准备离开那间自习室。

Loki无意间瞥到Thor亮起的手机屏幕。

锁屏界面，那是一张自拍，不过显然是截取了合照的一部分，而他不难猜出照片上面是谁。

Jane Foster，她的笑容灿烂又明艳动人。

他又一次感觉到羞愧，在明知Thor有喜欢的女生后依旧抱有那些可笑可耻的念头，而那些喜欢或是有其他名称的情感不受他的控制。

他的神经是羞耻感的抓板，身体则成了怪物的养料，难堪带来的痛苦让他呼吸困难，可实际上他感觉好极了。

失落来得莫名其妙却不无道理，在火舌沿着神经蔓延最终舔舐心脏之前降下一盆冷水，Loki感觉自己仿佛终于将畸形的感情抓在手里。

最后是关门时转动门把手发出的轻微声响，他没有目送那个身影离去。

TBC.


	8. 08

双休日前的最后一天向来人心浮躁，能坐在座位上听老师讲课已经实属不易，何况这是最后一节课，明天并不是个普通的周六。

Olivia同样心不在焉，当然和大多数学生一样，心不在焉不只是因为半天课和即将到来的假期，还有明天就要拉开帷幕的返校舞会。

这是他们新生参加的第一个活动，不会有什么新生想要错过这个属于自己的节日，而高年级的学生也有不少选择参加来欢迎这些刚适应高中生活的新朋友们。对大多数人而言这无疑是个新鲜体验，而大多数人在很久之前就知道自己会进入这所高中，自然也从毕业于这所高中的父母口中得知这里返校季的传统，对于这场舞会，憧憬可能始于童年。

当然，从经历过最近几次舞会的学长学姐口中得知的消息显然更为准确。

舞会将收取一定的门票费用，不过因为校友赞助不会很贵，当然这不是他们关心的重点。舞会场地、服装要求还有一些特定的礼节，这些才是他们好奇的。

这种活动，有人不在意才比较奇怪吧？其实这场用于欢迎新生的返校舞会没有传说中的毕业舞会那么正式，但鉴于这个学校学生群体的特殊，虽然没有明文规定服装标准，可所有人都清楚什么样的穿着最为合适。

Olivia和周围的女孩们早早就开始为舞会做准备，挑选的礼服裙和饰品还要和舞伴的衣着相配，还有指甲的颜色、当天的妆容，要操心的事情多到不可思议。

Olivia的舞伴是认识许久的学长。邀请完全在意料之中，她也没有扭捏作态地推辞拒绝，收下学长的礼物便将定制礼服提上日程。一条浅烟灰色的颈链，搭配一字肩纱裙优雅又出众，Olivia猜测当天学长的领带或是领结是和这条丝巾同色系。

“你还没有答应他？”

坐在Olivia身后的Tina拍了拍她的肩膀，显然不想听课的不止她一个人。

“嗯？”Olivia回头看了她的好友一眼，“什么啊？”

讲台下面就这么二三十人，一举一动站在讲台上来看都是清清楚楚，上课讲话聊天这种事情在没有闹出太大动静之前，老师向来都睁一只眼闭一只眼。Olivia自以为不着痕迹地把椅子往后推，靠在椅背上和Tina聊天。

“你不是答应做他舞伴了吗？然后就没了？”

不用回头Olivia就知道Tina会是什么样的表情，她侧过脸一边看着在黑板上奋笔疾书的老师一边回答Tina的问题：“那不然呢？就是什么事情都没有发生啊。”

“哎？我还以为他会借此机会直接告白呢。”

“那怎么可能。”Olivia强装镇定地说，“不就是舞伴吗，你别乱想。”

“好吧，‘我们只是纯洁的舞伴关系，你们不要以为我们是一对了’。”在收获Olivia转头嗔怒对视后Tina用于打趣的模仿节目立刻到此结束，她耸了耸肩“好嘛，不开玩笑就是了。快，头转回去，老师在看着我们呢。”

Tina后一句话压低声音，保持嘴唇没有动——或者说尽量保持嘴唇没有明显的变化防止老师看出她在提醒Olivia，自觉不妙的Olivia赶快面向黑板，这才发现老师正低头看向手中捧着的课本，根本没有注意到她们这一片的动静。

“有意思吗？”察觉到可能会被注意到之后Olivia有些心虚，但更多是被骗到后的生气。

“哎呀你本来就动作太大了。”Tina似真似假地抱怨道。

“反正我们之间没什么。”

“是啊是啊，Thor和Jane之间也没什么，大家都看得出来。”Tina对她的装傻只能耸耸肩。

“说到这个，他们最后怎么样了？”

“你居然也会八卦这个。”Tina有些稀奇地感叹，“Thor Odinson的魅力真大啊。”

Olivia催促道：“要说就快点，别卖关子了。”

“好嘛，其实我也不知道，据说，我是说据说，Jane压根就不会参加舞会，Thor算是碰到软钉子了。”

“虽然说也不是必须要有舞伴才能参加……”

“但是现在就尴尬了对吧。”Tina接上她的话。

Olivia点头。

“那你就不必担心这个了，”Tina意味深长地笑了一下：“隔壁班的Sif你知道吧？如果Jane不答应，Thor这次舞会的舞伴一定是她。”

“就是那个黑色头发的女生？”

“嗯哼，所以你应该看得出来她喜欢Thor吧？”Tina道。

“嗯？不知道。”Olivia瞪大眼睛，“我和他们又不熟，他们不是好友吗？”

“表面上的好友啦，你仔细观察一下，眼神啊动作啊这类的，反正只要稍微注意一下就知道Sif绝对喜欢Thor，不过她估计一直没有什么机会，Thor对她显然就是好朋友那种。”

“听着有点可怜。”

“看着更有点。尤其是，还是据说，Jane拒绝Thor之后Sif暗示过他，然后，Thor装作没有听懂。”

“如果真如你所说，我怎么感觉是他没有当真呢？你想，别人能看得出来Sif对Thor有意思，可当事人未必能看出来啊？”

“都有可能，不过总之Thor大概就和他的好朋友们一起出现，这也没什么不好。”Tina补充道，“他别谈恋爱最好，虽然他不会好过，但我感觉我们都心神愉悦。”

Olivia被Tina的语气逗得忍不住发笑，又担心被老师注意到，只能将脸埋在胳膊里偷乐。

“你这也太坏了。”

“这没办法。”Tina无辜地耸了耸肩。

她们又换了个话题抱怨这学校安排舞会的时间太晚，十月份天气已经凉了下来，那些漂亮的礼服穿在身上难免觉得冷飕飕，如果早些就好了，九月一进校就举办，或者就在八月底开学之前。然后又觉得如果时间过早，谁都不认识谁也不知晓，那舞会的气氛未免太过尴尬，一群并不熟悉的人聚在一起，最后的结果就是认识的人还认识彼此，不认识的人就只能做壁花。老师没有管她们，旁边的其他学生不是在玩手机就是和她们一样闲聊，没什么人听课。

打发上课时间的闲聊到此结束，下课铃声将她们从无趣之中解救出来，她们互相道别，每周五最后有两节自习课，但考虑明天的舞会，学校竟然难得地给他们放了个假。

对于明日的期待伴随放学的人流再次蔓延，日落时的暖阳落在肩上，斜晖从发间跳悦至地面，影子的脚步也比平日更为轻快喜悦。这一天余下时光都会被用来憧憬未来二十四小时之内如期而至的舞会，各种讨论在他们当面说完明天再见后又从那一个个小机器中飞到彼此眼前，男孩子们或许会再试一试自己的礼服，女孩子们贴着面膜给朋友们打电话聊心事。一直到夜晚降临，他们心中怀着不舍离去的激动躺在床上难以入睡，随后又拿起枕边的手机浏览一遍自己的社交平台，最终怀着无法控制的期待陷入睡梦。

然后盼望已久的这一天终于到来。

Loki昨天下午就没来学校。

反正没人管，反正今天没人管，他中午就收拾好周末在家要用的书本，背着书包回家做饭，午觉睡到下午第一节课结束时才起床。

任务很简单，去超市购买食材，然后收拾收拾房间，第二天一早Verity就会过来。

这就有两个问题，一是Loki不确定自己会不会睡过头，二是Verity居然要蹭两顿饭。

于是他决定当天晚上就把房间收拾干净，虽然实际上没有什么值得整理的，他的公寓一向没什么杂物。就如他所预料的那样，这天晚上他和那些满怀欣喜等待第二日舞会到来的小蠢货们一样失眠，区别是那些人在懊恼熬夜会让明天醒来无精打采或是皮肤变差在舞会上不够自己预期那样出色，他缩在被子里烦躁地心中骂街。

他没有理由睡不着，但他确实尝试过用各种方法入睡，结果无一成功。

数羊越数越精神，到六百多的时候甚至开始考虑给这些小羊上什么颜色；调整呼吸试图放低心率却怎么都控制不住寂静中快速的心跳，吵得他闭上眼睛也无法到达即将入眠的状态；最后发现这些都没有用，Loki甚至翻出手机上存的数学网课——即便是他也逃不过理科老师的催眠，可他现在居然越听越精神。

这么说来现在是学习的好时机，他就该挪到客厅的书桌旁开始记笔记，但是，他想睡觉。正如令人绝望的预料那样，他盯着天花板直到后半夜才睡去，没几个小时之后被敲门声吵醒。

Loki一开门就看到穿着帅气风衣的Verity，她手里还提着两个包，不知道里边装了些什么。

”早上好小朋友，“她扬了一下手中的一个袋子，“你说过的，酒水自备。”

“那到不至于，我说这句话的意思是我不喝酒。”Loki将门锁链取下，打开了大门。

“虽然说是酒水，但是很遗憾，并没有酒，只有饮料。”

“不喝。”

Loki看了她一眼，径直走回卧室，随后是跳进被窝发出的闷响。

Verity一时瞠目结舌，把包放在沙发上后追了过去，一只手撑着门口表情迷惑地问道：“不是，亲爱的Loki Laufeyson，这就是你对我的欢迎仪式吗？”

“困。”他迷迷糊糊地哼唧了一声，然后又睡过去。

这回他看到一个面容模糊的老师背对着他写板书，具体是什么公式还是概念看不清楚，可能是氧化还原反应的配平方程式，老师的讲课声时断时续，搭配上粉笔书写摩擦黑板的声响成了绝佳的催眠曲。Loki低头记笔记，同样看不清写了什么字，下一秒看到灰色人群之中唯一拥有色彩的男孩坐在教室窗边，Loki记不起他的名字，只记得金色的短发在斜照的清晨阳光照耀下泛着炫目而柔和的光，就像沉睡的天使一样。

Loki忽然站了起来走向睡梦中的天使，老师的声音继续缓缓从讲台上传来，这时变成阿基米德原理公式，然而却没有阻止他。那个天使醒了，Loki看清他没有翅膀，也看清了他的蓝眼睛。

突然周围的光线变得昏暗起来，跳动的霓虹灯管还有烟雾，映照在身上是红色蓝色绿色紫色，酷似天使的男孩在扭曲的光中扭曲着脸朝他大吼道：你为什么要出生，你就该死，你不该出现……你这个贱人！

Byleistr扑向他，揪着他的衣领，用脚踹他，而他脑海里只有一个想法，Byleistr是谁？

接下来是一阵白光，他又坐回书桌前，老师走到他的桌前，向他提问刚才讲了些什么。

讲了什么？他提前预习过还做了笔记，他自信地翻开笔记本。

纸张上没有任何概念定义公式。

上面只有一个名字，一个被写得密密麻麻要溢出来的名字。

Thor，Thor，Thor，Thor……

“冬天到了，和我一起跳舞吧？”男孩站在老师的前面，笑眯眯地问他。

冬天？他看着穿上黑色燕尾服后更加英俊贵气的男孩，迟钝地想，被大雪镀上一层耀眼的洁白之前，这片土地可从未有拥抱严寒的资格。哪里来的冬天，哪里来的雪？但是，也不是不可以，他正要点头。

“好！”身后响起一个明快清丽的声音。

他回头看，那是一个身着礼服裙的女生，他看不出颜色，只知道那是礼服裙，很美的长裙。

原来不是在和他讲话。他想。

等他再次醒来已经到了中午，意识一点一点回到体内，和现实起了冲突的记忆让感知变得朦胧又清晰，温暖的阳光透过窗帘缝隙落在身上，Loki闻到了食物的味道。

“嘿，该起床了，太阳晒屁股了……你醒了？说好你做饭的，结果睡那么沉。”

Verity似真似假地抱怨道，身上还围着他的围裙，根据空气中飘的气味他猜测应该是意大利肉酱面。Verity就会这道菜，她也确实做得好吃，不过本来他的计划是香煎三文鱼和土豆泥，现在看来只有晚上吃了。

Loki这回终于醒来，他看了眼手机，上面显示12点25分。

还可以继续睡，这才几点啊！

可是不能，不然Verity真的要暴怒了。他慢吞吞地下床，饥饿感在这才开始在体内翻搅。

TBC.


End file.
